


Unravel Me

by reveusedeminuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Couple That Kills Together Stays Together, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BDSM elements, Bondage, Bonnie & Clyde vibes, Choking, Consensual sexual violence, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Gangster! Kylo, Glove Kink, Gun Kink, Heat smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lapdance, Literally All of the Kink, Literally this is just porn, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Piercings, Not a Dark Fic Tho, Omega Rey, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey, Praise Kink, Reallllly rough sex, Really? Emotions? Right in front of my smut? What are they doing here?, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Stripper! Rey, don't worry they're both into it, smut central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveusedeminuit/pseuds/reveusedeminuit
Summary: Rey Jakkson is an exotic dancer at the acclaimed gentleman's club, Resistance. She loves her job, and she's damned good at it, but she lives her life in fear of being found out. Rey is an omega, and the Resistance has a strict beta-only dancer policy. So far, no one suspects a thing.Except for one guest.Will he expose her, or will she convince him to keep her dirty little secret?TL;DR: The stripper abo fic that literally nobody asked for





	1. Closer - Nine Inch Nails

****The dressing room is a kaleidoscope of colors and textures as women run around in various states of dress--or undress, as it were--while Poe shouts himself blue in the face to make sure everything remains on schedule. The floor is packed tonight, as it is nearly every night, but there are some bigwigs in particular that have come to scope the place out.

Poe is on edge. His anxiety rubs off on Rey, and she takes longer than usual to perfect the thick black wings on her eyelids. She doesn't have the time to be a perfectionist. She goes on in forty-five minutes, and she still needs to dress and warm up first.

Fatigue scratches at her bronzed lids, and she curses her designation for the umpteenth time today. Her heat is due in a couple of days, but she feels some of the symptoms early. She's more exhausted than usual, and she's barely eaten anything all day. She has the next week off, under the pretense of going to see her friend from high school two provinces over. She isn't allowed to take heat leave. She would be fired if she tried. Exotic dance seemed like one of the few careers left that was allowed to discriminate against her designation.

Rey tried not to think about it. Her mind is fixated on what needs to be done to prepare. While Rey loves her career more than anything, she  _really_ doesn't want to perform tonight. She wants to go home and burrow beneath a pile of fifty blankets and masturbate until her fingers are raw and her vibrator dies. 

But the show must go on. 

She adds her false mink lashes, another layer of highlighter, and sets her face with setting spray. Rey doesn't normally wear this much makeup, but with all this talk of  _important guests_ , she feels compelled to go all out. Her outfit is simple tonight, and her favorite. A light beige, floral lace, three-piece bra, waspie, and thong from Agent Provocateur. She slides on nude, thigh-high stockings, and hooks them onto the suspended ribbons dangling from the waspie. Her Christian Louboutin heels are also nude, and encrusted with diamonds. She wraps a brown leather choker around her slender neck, and ruffles her hair a bit, so it falls in disheveled waves to just below her shoulders. 

She has to fight her way to the small practice room, with all of the commotion that's going on. Four girls are about to go on stage for the snake routine. Rose is on stage now, and should be finishing up her set in the next five minutes. Her friend is doing her signature fan dance, since she'd gotten the burlesque slot tonight. She was sure her best friend Finn's bartending duty would be slacking as a result.

Rey's specialty is the pole. She knows without arrogance that she's the best pole dancer at the club. She'd taught herself the basics when she was a bored kid with too much time near abandoned playgrounds, and had foregone college to pursue the art. It was an escape to Rey. It demanded her complete focus and attention, and dictated her life. She had to regulate her diet, and exercise frequently. She is strong now in a way that she never was before, and it makes her proud of the woman she's become. She knows how people feel about her profession. She wished she cared. She'd rather make bank doing what she loved, then slave away at a nine-to-five making just over minimum wage. To each their own. 

She begins her warm up routine. Rey hooks her right knee around the one pole in the room, balancing on her left leg, and crunches up using her obliques. She does ten of these per side. Her body is warm by time she is done. She sits on the floor, feet splayed wide, and does ten leg lifts, eyes closing as the familiar burn starts to awaken her muscles. 

As she continues, she slips into her usual meditation that the exercise provides her. This is the addicting part. Allowing herself to completely give in to the stretch and pull at her muscles. She lives for these few hours. She uses the pole as a stabilizer now, and does various ab workouts. All too soon, it is time. She is slipping on her white satin robe when she hears someone calling her name. 

"Rey!" Poe shouts into the back room. He sounds frantic. Rey checks herself one last time in the mirror before she goes out to meet the floor manager. His eyes are bloodshot when they find hers, and she takes in his haggard appearance with a frown. The last few days have been unkind to his handsome features. She wonders what has put him under so much stress. 

"Last minute change, you're gonna have a guest," he explains as he runs up to her. 

"Seriously?" Rey balks at the man, "You couldn't think to tell me sooner?"

She's used to her routine being changed on the fly, but never has it been when she's about to walk on stage. She's prepped for just the pole, not a lap dance. Now she'll have to make something up on the fly. She doesn't normally get bumped into doing lap dances, at least not anymore. She was never a fan of grinding on drunk men who got hard at the flutter of her eyelashes. It made her feel cheap. She also fears that she's out of practice. 

"I'm sorry, I just found out now. One of the guests insisted," he says, while ushering her to the side of the stage. What he means, is that one of the customers just dropped the price of a luxury suv for his buddy to get dry humped for five minutes. Her pre-heat hormones are making her more irritable than usual, and she recognizes that she's taking out her frustrations on her friend. But this is still an inconvenience, and it throws her off balance. 

"No, I get it, I'm sorry," she sighs. She wants to rub at her face, but it would ruin her makeup. She settles for running a hand through her hair instead.

"Thanks, Rey," Poe smiles. An ounce of the fatigue pulling at his face seems to lift. "You got this." 

She smiles at her friend, before she turns to the stage. The club is dark, lit only by candlelight at each polished, teak tabletop, and neon red lights that explode from the stage along the ceiling. The atmosphere is womb-like, and intimate. It is her home. She watches as the stage hands rid the stage of the last routines props and set up a chair for the guest. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asks Poe, who's staring pensively down at his phone. 

"Seat Two," is all he says. Poe looks to the light and sound guy, and gives him the signal.

"Gentlemen, please welcome Kira to the stage," he announces. 

A rhythmic bass line throbs out of the speakers, and a soft, raspy voice drowns out the applause from the crowd. She takes a deep breath, then saunters onto the stage. Her gait is slow, and she swings her hips dramatically from side to side. She can feel the weight of the spectator's eyes roaming her body. She feels the rush from being appraised, and her heart starts to beat faster as adrenaline pumps through her.

Her eyes seek out the second seat, and she feels her breath catch.

 _Alpha_ , her pre-heat mind purrs. 

He's enormous. She doesn't need to be off her suppressants to know he's an alpha. He reeks of it. He's least a head taller than his friends, and twice as wide. His muscles strain the fabric of his black button down. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and the creamy skin that's exposed is decorated in dark tattoos. As she steps closer, she can see the details of his face more, and the crooked set of his nose, and plush, firm lips are drowned out by the intensity in his obsidian gaze. She can't look away. She feels exposed in a way that she's not used to, and she swallows.  

As she walks towards him, she feels her stomach twist in knots. She hasn't been this nervous to serve a guest since she first started three years ago. 

His eyes have been fixed on her since she walked onto the stage, and while that's to be expected considering she's performing, she can't help but feel flattered by his singular attention anyway. 

She blames her hormones. 

Rey falls to her hands and knees a few paces before him, and crawls across the remaining stretch of the stage towards him. The force of his gaze is unrelenting, and she feels stripped bare. She finds herself short of breath.

She leans over and grabs the tie around his neck, searching his eyes. They are impassive and give away nothing. The tie is cool against her heated palm as she tugs him towards her. He rises from his seat and climbs up onto the stage in one, lithe movement. He is graceful, considering his size. Her eyes rake over him with avarice. His friends cheer from beside him, but she doesn't hear them over the sound of her blood rushing in her ears.

She is on her knees, while he stands, looming over her. The alpha is remarkably imposing from this angle, and she feels her body grow hot as she gazes up at him. His face is hard, unreadable. 

Rey's gaze stays locked on his as she squats low, her hand trailing across his chest, before she rolls onto her hands and knees away from him. She snaps her hips upwards until her feet are flat on the floor, and her ass is pressed right against his crotch. She slowly rises up, grinding her hips back into his, and trails her hands over the front of her body.

Her nipples are taut, stiff peaks. She feels hot, and she knows it's not from just the spotlight. Her back is pressed tightly to his chest, and she swallows at the solidity of his body. She reaches behind her, trailing her hands down his sides, and reaches for one of his hands. Her fingers are greedy, and crave his skin. She wonders what he tastes like. 

She guides him to the chair that's been set up in the center of the stage. He follows her, and sits. She tries to gauge whether or not he's even enjoying this, and beyond the dark look in his eyes, he gives her nothing.

She doesn't know what to make of him, doesn't even know if he _wants_ this. He might be mated or gay, and her gut sinks. But Rey doesn't want to think about that. Her skin feels like it's stretched too tightly over her body, and she wants to feel his muscles against her own. She has the sudden compulsion to take a bite of him, to feel him between her teeth. The thought makes her ache. 

The song changes now to something softer and more sultry. The lyrics are raunchy, and downright indecent. 

Technically, this is a performance for the crowd as much as it is for this alpha, but Rey's focus is singular. She's all but forgotten about the hundreds of pairs of eyes which track her every movement on the stage. Though it's not even been a full minute, it feels like an eternity has silently passed between them. She's nearly giddy with the thought that she gets to touch him, and grind on him as much as she wants. 

But Rey is nothing if not a professional. She sinks back down onto her knees once he sits, and sticks her ass out as she does it, wiggling her way down. Her eyes never leave his. The air in the room is thinner than normal. She finally looks away when she starts dancing on the floor, thrusting her hips obscenely and arching her back to the beat of the music. Even now that her gaze is torn away from his, she can feel the weight of him watching her on her skin, and it makes her shiver.

She crawls before him, her ass high in the air, and flips slowly onto her forearms, raising her legs high in a headstand between his parted thighs. Her legs drop open until she is splayed wide, her thighs resting atop of his. She can feel the warmth of his body seep into her skin, and it makes her ache with want. Her pussy is thrust straight towards him, and she wonders if he can see how wet he is making her. Her pre-heat hormones make her bold, and she _wants_ him to notice.  _Look at what a mess you've made of me, alpha._  

She feels him tense beneath her, and his hands come to rest on the sensitive inner flesh of her thighs, before caressing down to hold her legs close to him. It's not proper. He's not supposed to touch her. She feels goosebumps rise on her skin from the touch. His fingers are fucking huge, and they easily span the width of her thighs. She thinks about how good they'd feel inside of her. How much they'd fill her up.

She uses his support to her advantage, and swings herself upwards, grabbing onto his broad shoulders for purchase, until they sit chest to chest. _God,_ he's so fucking  _big._ Even straddling his lap, he dwarfs her. His body is like granite beneath her.

 _This alpha is strong, capable_ , her mind purrs.

 She inhales to catch her breath, and shudders. He smells fucking delicious, this alpha. She wants to bury her nose in his glands and drink from them like a woman starved. She was aroused before, but she feels herself slick now. His smell is heady, a potent cocktail of alpha musk, skin, and sweat that makes her pant. Rey normally doesn't scent alphas, her suppressants are too strong to allow for that. He must not be on blockers. She's fucking drowning with her want. 

Rey stares into his dark, stoney eyes and feels herself falling into them. His pupils have blown wide, and the look he gives her is positively _searing_. He's hard beneath her, and she shudders.

 _A_ _lpha wants you_ , her mind whines. 

The intensity in his gaze makes her heart pound and her breath catch. This close to him, she can count the moles that speckle his pale skin. She eyes the thin scar that bisects the right side of his face, trailing down beneath the collar of his shirt. This alpha has fought and _won._ She wants to see how far the scar goes. She wants to trace it with her tongue.

His hands are still wrapped around the backs of her thighs. She is reluctant to move them, even though she knows she should. Poe was probably having an aneurism over it.

She instead grinds atop of his lap, dragging her damp core back and forth over him. Even through his slacks, he feels fucking huge, and she can't restrain her whimper when the zipper rubs against her clit. Her mouth waters at the thought of him knotting her, of stuffing her tight with his thick cock.

Her hands glide down from his shoulders to lightly tease down her body. Her hands trail down to meet his, and she guides them to her suspenders. The alpha gets the message, and deftly unhooks her tights from her waspie. So attentive to her needs, this alpha. 

When he's done, she swings her right leg high over his head, and pivots on his lap so her back is to his chest. Her hands drift to his thighs, lightly feeling them up and down, before she bends down at the waist. She wiggles on his lap as she does, gyrating in time to the music. When she comes back up, she leans into him, arching into his touch. She grabs his hands, his fucking  _huge_ hands, and positions them over her body, moving them slowly down her sides. His touch is electric, and she can't get enough air. Her skin burns with how much she wants him. 

She trails her hands to her waspie, and teases the hooks open, all the while grinding on the alpha's thick cock. When the last clasp is undone, she flings the constricting material wide open, and flings it carelessly onto the stage. The bare skin of her waist arches into the alpha, seeking out his heat. She rolls her body once atop his lap, before she rises to her feet, popping her booty in his face.

She takes ahold of his thick thighs, and sways her hips from side to side while squatting low before him. She steps around him, her right hand trailing across the broad expanse of his shoulders. She can feel the tension in his muscles, which are coiled tight beneath her delicate touch. Once she's standing behind him, she leans down, smoothing her hands from his shoulders down to his belt. _Fuck_ , she can  _feel_ his abs through his shirt. She wants to rip the offending garment off with her teeth. 

Rey straightens again, and completes the circle around him. She quickly places her left foot on the little space remaining on the chair, and gyrates her hips. His face is inches from her crotch, and she sees his nostrils flare as he scents her. His eyes dart to hers. His pupils are blown wide, and she sees him breathe deep. The intensity in the alpha's eyes makes her want to supplicate herself at his feet, and beg him to take away the ache in her core. The alpha's body is rigid with tension, and his spine is stiff. He licks his full lips, and she feels the corresponding slick drip out of her. His nostrils flare again, and his eyes set her on fire. 

 She's never been so turned on in her life. 

Even though she works as an exotic dancer, she never feels physically affected by what she does. Every once in a while, a good-looking alpha would catch her eye while she's performing, and she'd feel her heart stutter. But she's never felt anything like  _this._ She wonders how much of it is the pre-heat that suffuses her limbs with want, and how much of it is _him_. 

She straddles his lap again, and the thick ridge of his cock nestles between her folds. Rey gasps, and her eyes flutter closed. She sways her hips, riding him through their clothes, desperate for skin to skin contact. His hands slap onto the exposed cheeks of her ass, and his fingers dig into her flesh. She jumps, her eyes flying open to look at him. But his gaze is locked on where their hips are joined, and he guides her hips slowly atop of him. She is surprised by his sudden participation, and her skin feels hot.

 _Alpha can’t keeps his hands off of you,_ her mind whispers.

Rey whimpers into his ear when he grinds against her clit, and he grips her closer. She should stop this, should at least playfully remove his hands or  _something,_ but she can't. He's panting, and his breath fans hot across her exposed skin. She wants to curl up into him, to take him out and ride him until her thighs ache, crowd be damned. 

 _Alpha, please_ , her mind whines. 

But she has a show to put on. 

She reaches behind her, and slowly unclasps her bra. She shimmy's her shoulders, teasing the loose confines of her breasts. She slowly slides one strap down her arm, then the other. His hot gaze sears her, as he stares at her bared skin. Her nipples are tight, and aching for his mouth and his teeth. He licks his lips, dark eyes unblinking.

Rey glides off of his lap, and steps close into him. She runs a hand through his thick, raven locks, and curses herself for not thinking to do this sooner. Her fingers grasp onto his hair and pull his face directly into her cleavage, all while she sways to the thrum of the music. 

The alpha locks eyes with her, and his dark gaze is _smoldering_. The wet, velvet heat of his tongue glides between her breasts, licking the sweat from her skin. She trembles in his hold, her mouth dropping open in a soft moan. 

Her blood runs hot in her veins, and she shivers. Rey loses her grip on his hair, and spins around. She squats low, and twerks her butt against him. When she bounces back up again, she sits on him fully. She glides her hands down her own body, and she feels feverish with her want. She pinches her own nipples, unable to resist giving the neglected buds her attention.

Her hands sink lower, and she pulls at the waistband of her thong. She teases it for a few moments, with the sway of her hips. It is only in the last few beats of the song, that she painstakingly drags the last garment off of her body. Her thong glistens with her slick. She's positive that his lap is stained with it. She arches her back into the strong pillar of his body, and writhes against him. Her hands trail down her body, until she cups her mound. In the last beat of the song, she splays her legs wide. 

The stage darkens to black. The crowd's applause is thunderous, but she barely hears it. When she removes her hand from between her thighs, her fingers come away wet.

The only thing she hears is the frantic beating of her heart in her ears, and her shallow breaths. She moves to get off of the alpha, and spins around to look at him. He stands with her, and he towers over her. Her breath catches in her throat. Even in the dimness of the club, she can see the naked lust in his obsidian eyes. Another trickle of slick trails from her thighs. She feels frozen, now that she's no longer performing, trapped beneath the heat of his gaze.

The whole dance lasted just over five minutes, but it feels like her world has been ripped apart, and hastily thrown back together in that time, with this alpha in the center of her orbit. While he looks at her, she feels his hand swipe at the inside of her thigh, catching a drop of her slick. He raises his thumb to his mouth, and _sucks_.  She forgets how to breathe as she watches him, and more slick trickles between her thighs. She's aching for him. Rey has half a mind to drop to her knees and beg him to fuck her here and now.  

"Thank you, _omega_ ," he purrs. His voice is impossibly deep and smooth, and she feels it in her chest. Warmth flutters down her spine at his praise, and it makes her fingers tingle. 

 _Alpha is pleased_ , her mind sings. 

Then his words compute in her brain, and her blood runs cold. She stares at him, eyes wide. That sinful mouth of his quirks up in a smirk. His eyes glint in a dark promise, before he turns to walk back towards his seat. 

She practically runs from the stage, nearly tripping over her feet in her haste to gather her discarded clothes. Her hands are shaking.  _She's_ shaking. 

He knows. Even with the heavy dosage of her suppressants, he  _knows._  

She feels panic flood her, warring with the arousal that heats her system. 

What if he mentioned it to his friends, and the word spreads from there? What if he exposed her? 

She couldn't afford to lose her job. She would never have an opportunity like this again. 

She'd be damned if she let the stupid, sexy alpha get in her fucking way.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no business writing this, because I have another WIP I'm working on. But I started writing it to help with my writer's block, and I couldn't keep this absolute filth to myself. 
> 
> Also, I have a helluva lot of respect for pole dancers. I took a class recently, which is part of the why I was inspired to write this, and holy hell is it hard af. If you're looking for the workout of your life, then I highly recommend checking out any pole fit classes in your area. It's fun, challenging, and makes you feel so confident in your body afterwards. 
> 
> Also, if you go to a strip club, remember to look and not touch. I'm breaking all of the rules here, because, frankly, I don't give a damn about logic in this fic.
> 
> The performance with Kylo is inspired by a combination of these two videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4b1qns0BkE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGzVFjjfAfw


	2. Would You Mind - Janet Jackson

Poe is furious. His face is flushed a light shade of plum as he yells at her. Rey knows that he means well with his lecture, and that it comes from a place of concern for her safety, but she isn’t paying attention.

Her mind is still stuttering over what the _actual_ _fuck_ just happened on stage.

Her knees feel weak, and whatever strength she had prior to going on has been sapped from her limbs. She’s tired and achey, and she cannot fucking wait to go home and abuse her vibrator. The alpha’s scent is still stuck in her nose. She’s never been so fucking _wet_ in her life.

But her mind is also wired, her thoughts in a frenzy over what the alpha could do to ruin her. She could try to corner him, but she isn’t allowed on the floor while she’s on the clock, and she’s scheduled until close. She doesn’t know how long he and his friends plan on staying for. Her nerves churn in her gut, and she wants to be sick.

A lick of warmth still coils around her belly, and she _knows_ that the stupid alpha has rushed along her heat. She finds a part of herself hating him for it, while the rest of her whines for his touch, for his knot.

“Excuse me?” The timid voice of Jessica Pava cuts off Poe mid-rant. He whirls around to look at her, and the girl shrinks back from the fury in his eyes. Poe deflates, and rubs a weary hand down his face.

“What?” He asks, the fight gone from his voice.

“A guest is requesting to see Rey,” she explains, her voice shaking. Poe sighs deep before he looks back at the girl in question.

“Remember the _fucking_ rules, Rey,” he says, a final stern glare sent her way. She feels like she’s being admonished by a parent.

“I’ll remember, alright?” She sighs.

“Room three is open, she can take that one,” Poe says, taking out his phone to mark it down.

“Sir, he’s offering two hundred for the rest of the night,” Jessica says.

Rey chokes on the air. She knows the expectations that come along with dropping that kind of cash, and she feels the room close in around her.

“Jesus,” Poe whistles, before giving Rey a look halfway between awed and afraid. “Better set you up in the suite then.”

Rey can only nod.

Two hundred _thousand_ dollars. For _her_.

Even after the cut that the club takes, that’s more than an entire year’s salary. As she turns to the dressing room, she trembles.

Prostitution is common at the club. Some would even argue it’s a given. But _Resistance_ is a strict no-touch club, private dances included. She wondered if this guest knows that. She doesn’t care if he paid her millions, she’s not going to put out for him.

Especially not this close to her heat. The thought of triggering an alpha into a rut makes her blood run cold. Not to mention it would give the club at least five different reasons to fire her.

She dresses on autopilot. She wears a white, lace bodysuit with a plunging neckline. Beneath it she wears sparkly silver nipple pasties and a tiny silver thong. She puts on white satin stockings with small little bows on the backs of her thighs, and 6-inch, silver heels. She’s taller than most men in them, but they accentuate her long legs. They also make some of the moves infinitely easier. They act as sexy ankle weights that anchor her to the pole. 

She freshens up her makeup, then walks to the suite on shaking legs. The club closes in three hours. That means this guest will want her all to himself for that long. She can split the time up. Do a pole routine for fifteen minute increments, lap dances when her arms get tired, and rest if he allows her. She’ll have to make every penny worth it.

She’s too goddamned tired for this right now. And way too fucking horny.

Rey enters the suite, and checks to make sure it’s clean and organised. It’s the biggest private room by far, and the quietest. It’s complete with two poles, static and spinning, a seating area, bed, and a private full bathroom. There are snacks hidden away in the cabinets, and bar with limited, top-shelf spirits. It is lit only by candles. Once she gets into her routine, she’ll be dripping with sweat from the heat of the room. 

The room looks ready, and Rey goes over to the speaker system in the corner of the room, and plugs in her phone. She puts on her go-to playlist, and the throbbing bass pulses into the room.

She starts to sway to the music, but worries her lower lip between her teeth. She’s anxious. She gets requested for private shows numerous times a night, all of the best girls do, but she’s never been with one guest for so long before. She’s certainly never been paid so much for it either.

Rey is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the guest arrive until she hears the click of the door as it shuts. Her breath catches, and she knows who it is before she turns around. 

It’s him. _Alpha._

Rey spins around, and her eyes drink him in, feasting on the confirmation.

There’s a darkness to him that she hadn’t noticed before. She can see it in his obsidian eyes, and in the way he holds himself tall, and _ready_. Every inch of him is roped with corded muscle, and she knows without a shadow of a doubt that he knows what to do with it. Without the safety of hundreds of eyes, she feels small under his attention. She feels like a tabby cat being hunted by a tiger. She wonders what she’s about to get herself into.

With every inhale, his scent invades her lungs, and it makes her dizzy. It’s so much more potent enclosed in this room. It’s that same alpha musk, skin, and sweat. It reminds her of leather, fire, and wood, even though it doesn’t smell distinctly like any of those things. She wants to roll around in it, until it coats her skin and hair. She never wants to smell anything else again.

“You’re my guest,” she says, her voice breathy. She’s a little dazed, and doesn’t even realize that she’s spoken. The alpha steps further into the room, but not before making a point of locking the door. She swallows past the rush of want that surges through her, as well as the fear. His obsidian eyes are filled with that same dark look he gave her on stage.

“And you’re mine,” he purrs, and she shivers at the possessiveness in his deep voice. “ _omega._ ”

She feels that familiar panic rise through at the word. Was he here to mock her? To gloat that he knows what she is? Was he here to blackmail her?

“How did you know?” She demands. The alpha smirks, and the sight is utterly devastating. His eyes narrow in amusement.

“Don’t insult me, sweetheart.” The alpha steps closer to her, and Rey gets the distinct feeling that she is being stalked like a predator stalks its prey. It makes the hair on the nape of her neck rise.

Now that she’s no longer performing, she feels distinctly out of control. Of him, of her hormones, of _everything_. All of the easy confidence she felt earlier has started to dissipate, and she wonders what he plans on doing to her.

Her body shivers at the thought of all the things that she _wants_ him to do to her.

But she needs to focus. Her career is on the line here.

“Answer my question,” she all but snarls.

He tilts his head at her, taking in her aggression with an amused stare.

“I know what betas smell like,” he closes his eyes and breathes deep, his nostrils flaring. When he opens his eyes again, the look he gives her is panty-dropping. “ _You are no beta_.”

Slick floods her at the declaration. Even as her mind races at his words.

“You can _smell_ _me_?” She asks. It’s a decidedly personal question, and certainly too intimate for two strangers to be debating. It was a topic reserved for close friends and partners only. But Rey doesn’t care about social taboos right now. She cares about answers.

It should be impossible for him to scent her designation. Her suppressants were too good for that. She’d been using them for years, and an alpha has _never_ been able to smell her.

This alpha steps up to her, crowding her against the small table holding the speakers. Even in her heels, he makes her feel small. So _big_ , this alpha is. She holds her position, and looks up at him expectantly. She can fall into that dark, heated gaze of his, if she isn’t careful.

He raises one of his mammoth hands, tucks her hair behind her ear, and slides it to the back of her neck. His hold is secure. Her heart pounds at the touch, and she tries to step out of his arms. She needs space from him, to think, to breathe. The omega in her just wants to rub herself against him, and present her body for him to take.

His other arm comes to wrap around her waist, pulling her hard into his solid chest, effectively restraining her. She can feel every inch of his body against hers, and she trembles. His erection digs into her stomach. Her mouth waters.

He lowers his head to the newly exposed skin of her neck, right to her scent gland, and the heat of his breath against that sensitive patch of skin makes her body clench tight.

“You’ve been all I can smell since you walked on stage, little omega,” he says, his voice hard. “I can smell _you_. I can smell your _heat_. You have _no idea_ what it’s been doing to me.”

He grinds his hips into her, as if she needs the emphasis. He licks a hot stripe against the little gland at her throat, and she _keens._ His groan in her ear fills her with heat, and she’s desperate for him to make that sound over and over again. It is filthy, what this alpha, this _stranger_ , does. It’s something that’s only featured in fetish porn. But her slick drips from her now, and she _needs_ him to do it again. All of her anger dissipates beneath the wave of her lust for this big, strong alpha.

“When you put your dripping little cunt in my face,” he continues, his voice darker now, and his grip tightens, “ you don’t want to know the things I wanted to do to you.”

Rey shudders, and flushes hot at the reminder. Her boldness before seems miles away from the confidence she feels now, being restrained as she is. Her heat itches at her skin, reminding her that she only has a number of hours before she’ll be in the thick of it.

“Maybe I do,” she says, her voice breathier than she would’ve liked.

He pulls his head back to look at her. His pupils are blown, and he fixes her with a dark, hard stare.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he says evenly. He releases his hold on her body, his thumb rubbing once against the gland at her throat. Her body seizes at the movement, and her eyes flutter shut. Every inch of her is screaming for his body to pressed up against hers again, and she pouts as he continues to put distance between them. He instead sits on the couch before the pole.

“ _Alpha_ ,” she says. It’s a question and a plea at once. His eyes blaze with heat, and his hands curl into fists on his knees.

“Not yet, Kira,” he says firmly.

“Rey,” she corrects. She doesn’t want to hear her stage name on his lips. It goes against her rules, to give him her name. But everything she does around him goes against her rules. Fuck the rules.

“Kylo,” he offers.

 _Kylo._ There’s something familiar about his name, but she can’t place it. It’s a strange name for a strange man. Here she is, all but offering herself to him, and he _walks away_. She wonders if there’s something wrong with her. If there’s a reason Kylo is rejecting her. It makes fear constrict in her throat. What if he doesn’t want her?

Rey tries to calm herself down, but it’s hard. Her pre-heat is making her irrational, and more emotional than usual. She should still be mad at him. She still needs to guarantee that he won’t try to expose her. He’s too damn distracting for his own good.

“Rey, why don’t you be a good little girl and give me a show.” It is a command, with the way he says it. She has half a mind to refuse, just like he’s refused her. But she _is_ getting paid to do this. Rey slightly shakes her head, scrambling to retain to whatever facsimile of professionalism she has left in her horny mind.

“What kind of show would you like, sir?” She asks. Rey watches as his face darkens at the formal address. _Interesting_.

“I want you to come dance for me again, little omega. Then I want to watch you on the pole,” he answers.

It’s a simple enough request. One that she’s done thousands of times. But this feels like it’s the first time.

She turns to the speakers, and selects one song in particular, and starts up a queue. _That Other Girl_ , by Sevdaliza pulses over the speakers. The darkly erotic music is a perfect compliment to the alpha, Rey thinks.

She saunters to be standing across from him. At the beat of the music, she squats down, opening her thighs wide. She sways her hips in a figure eight, and runs her hands through her hair, down her neck, over her clothed breasts, and finally over her slick mound. She dives onto her chest, her back arched so her ass is high in the air. She bounces her ass from side to side, her eyes trained forward on the alpha.

Rey raises her legs in a split wide in the air, resting her weight on her shoulders and forearms. She wiggles her legs with the beat of the music for a few beats, before sliding them back down. She thrusts her hips, and rolls her body back until she’s kneeling, and the back of her her head touches the floor. She continues to thrust her hips, and strokes her hands down her chest, playing with her nipples through her clothes. Her hands then travel further down, and cup her mound. She flips forward onto her hands and knees, whipping her hair, and kicks her legs a few times.

Her heart is racing as she dances, and with the heat of the candles, her exertion, and the weight of his gaze as he watches her, she feels like she’s on fire. She starts to crawl towards him, only breaking eye contact with the alpha when she whips her hair around.

When she meets him, she rubs her hands along his legs, her greedy fingers dancing along their veiled strength. Rey squats between his parted thighs, and her fingers trail towards his belt, but never touch. His erection strains hard against his slacks, and her mouth waters. 

The entire time she does this, their eyes are locked. The heat in his eyes makes her fucking _leak_. She pulls at the strings holding her bodysuit up, and rolls it down her shoulders. When it falls to her hips, she stands, and writhes her upper body to the beat of the music. The silver pasties glitter and shine beneath the candlelight, and Kylo watches her breasts jiggle. She turns around. She pushes her ass towards his face, and pulls the fabric down as she sways her hips to the beat of the music.When it pools at her feet, she delicately kicks it away.

Rey sits down on his lap, and spreads her legs wide across his own. She supports herself on his knees to hold her steady, and rocks her hips back and forth in a mimicry of how she would ride him. Her pussy clenches at the thought of doing that very thing, and her grip on him tightens.

Kylo’s hot hands come to rest on her hips, and once more he guides her body. She feels his cock slide between her folds, and she can’t stop the breathless moan that escapes her parted lips.

_Smack!_

Her right ass cheek smarts with the force of the blow, and Rey jolts, letting out a brief cry of pain and surprise. Kylo’s hand soothes her raw cheek, while the other guides her hips, keeping her rhythm going. The feel of his hands on her body sends electricity shooting through her veins. She wants _more_. She wants it more than she wants her next breath. Her alpha obliges.

_Smack!_

Kylo slaps her again, this time on the other side. She jumps again, and this time she feels his cock jerk beneath her. Her skin is on fire. Her slick is pouring out of her. She grinds down on him harder, and whimpers.

“You have such a perfect ass,” he groans, his large hand pinching a fleshy globe. His hands are _so_ close to where she wants him, that she feels like she’s going to go mad. She needs to come, just to take the edge off if nothing else.

_Smack!_

He slaps her ass again, but this time the blow is harsher. The pain more concentrated. There is little pleasure in this blow. She cries out, and turns to glare at him.

“What the fuck was that for?” She hisses.

Kylo’s grin is wolfish. He looks like he’s going to _devour_ her.

She feels his hand grab the hair at the nape of her neck, and he pulls her back suddenly into his chest. She tries to struggle in his hold, but the hand that was just fondling her ass comes to wrap around her stomach. It’s like she’s being bear hugged by a boulder. Though his grin is feral, his obsidian eyes are hard. He looks _menacing_. Against all logic, it makes her pussy drip.

“What do you say when I compliment you?” Kylo asks it like he’s asking a child. Rey scowls at him.

“Thank you, _alpha_ ,” she spits. His eyes soften in his amusement. He’s mocking her. What an ass.

“There,” he purrs, “that wasn’t so hard, little omega, was it?”

Rey glares at him. Kylo’s hand trails from her stomach to her mound. The touch of his hand _right there_ separated only by a flimsy piece of fabric drives her wild. She arches into him, her hips thrusting into his hand. Rey hears the alpha chuckle low in her ear, and feels the vibration of it against her back. She shivers. The heat of her anger gives way to the heat of her arousal.

 _Skin_ by Rihanna starts to play next.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Rey whines. Her grip on his thighs is bruising. She _needs_ him.

“What do you want, babygirl?” Kylo asks. His voice is soft, and filled with faux-concern. He drags his hand slowly up and down her folds, and the slightest friction against her clit makes her body seize tight.

“You _know,_ ” she whimpers, “ _please.”_

_Smack!_

His hand comes down hard on her clothed pussy, and she _wails_. Her entire body spasms, unable to decide whether she wants to arch towards or away from the harsh sting. His grip on her her tightens, and tears prick her eyes.

“Use your words, little omega,” He demands, “I want to hear you say it.”

Rey thinks that this is what torture is. She’s been strung out on hormones, and dying to come for at least an hour. She _needs_ this. But the alpha won’t let her. She’s about five minutes away from getting herself off if he doesn’t help her. His hand trails lightly up and down her covered folds, but the pressure isn’t enough. It isn’t what she needs.

“Please touch me, alpha. Please, please, _please_ ,” Rey begs.

Kylo’s cock twitches beneath her. She grinds down into it, hoping the movement will spur him into action.

Then the bastard removes his fucking hand from her.

“ _No!_ ” she whines. Her hand blindly grabs his wrist, and tries to pull it back to where she wants it. But it’s like pulling a statue. Tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

His body goes rigid beneath her. She can scent the shift within him in the air around them, and she realizes that she’s fucked up.

Kylo abruptly releases his near-painful grip in her hair, but before she can move her head, his hand wraps around her throat.

The pressure in his fingers is enough to make each breath a struggle, and Rey goes still. His thumb teases the edge of her gland, and her body flares with electricity. Her body trembles beneath him, and a wave of heat wracks her body. It is at direct odds with the pull to gather more oxygen.

“You don’t get to tell me _no,_ little omega. _Do you understand me?_ ” He seethes. Gone is the softness in his voice. It is all hard edges and menace, and she shivers again, but this time it is from fear. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? He wasn’t _her_ alpha, he didn’t get to talk to her like that.

“Fuck you,” she spits back.

The grip around her throat tightens, and she can’t breathe. Her hands fly up to his wrist, pulling and scratching at him. Kylo’s other hand abruptly pulls her thong aside, and plunges two fingers deep in her pussy.

Her eyes roll back in her head, as he pistons his fingers relentlessly hard and fast inside of her. She feels so _full_. His fingers are long and thick and they are a _relief_. They plunge deep inside of her, hitting her g-spot with pointed thrusts. Her legs are shaking. The sounds her body makes are obscene. She can hardly hear it over the rush in her ears, and her face feels hot. She needs to breathe, but she needs to come, and she doesn’t know which she wants more. Her climax is building fast, faster than it ever has in her life.

His grip tightens, and his nail scratches against her gland. Her pussy clenches tight around his fingers, and he groans in her ears. He grinds his palm down on her clit.

She’s approaching the best orgasm in her life. She can feel it in the way her body tenses impossibly tight, and her skin is feverish with its heat. Every nerve in her body is on fire, and concentrated on the feel of his fingers inside of her. Her vision is spotty, and stars dance. She squeezes her eyes tight, pushing the tears out of her eyes. Her mouth drops open in a silent scream.

 _So close, so close, so close_.

Then he removes his hands from her cunt, and releases her throat. She chokes on air, and the sudden influx of oxygen makes her head pound. But she is focused on the throb deep in her pussy, and how utterly _robbed_ of her orgasm she feels. Just a single thrust more and she would’ve came. She’s fucking _furious_. What a _fucking_ bastard.

“What the _fuck_ , Kylo?” Her voice is hoarse.

“Don’t talk back to me, Rey,” the alpha growls into her ear, “only good little omegas get to come.”

He wipes his slick-covered fingers over her gland, and she shudders, a long dragged out moan crying out from somewhere deep inside of her. It is cooling and feverish at once on her aching gland, and it makes her feel filthy. She’s never done this before. This is without a doubt the kinkiest thing that she’s ever done, and it’s with a _stranger_ no less. It makes her body that much more aroused. If Kylo so much as looks at her the right way, she knows she will come.

“Do you understand me, babygirl?” Kylo asks. His voice is soft again, but still retains its hard edge.

Rey doesn’t know if she hates him or loves him.

“Yes, alpha,” she says, glaring at the wall opposite her. Bastard couldn’t have made his point more effectively. Her pussy is still clenching and unclenching sporadically, seeking out the ghost of his touch deep inside of her. Her skin feels like it’s stretched too tightly over her skin, and she knows she’s sweating.

“Good girl,” he croons. And she’ll be damned if her stomach doesn’t flip, and her toes don’t curl at the praise.

Then he fucking _licks_ her slick from her gland.

Her eyes roll back in her head, and she _shatters_. Stars burst behind her eyelids. Her moan in the room is _desperate_ , loud, and feral. Kylo latches his lips onto the gland, and _sucks_. She spasms in his lap, and his arms come around her body to secure him to her. Her orgasm is never-ending and all consuming. She is destroyed and rebuilt in his arms.

She is speaking, she realises. Chanting _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ under her breath, while her body writhes.

It is at once the best orgasm in her life, and the most empty. Her pussy _aches_ for him, and clenches desperately around nothing. Even the barest touch from his thick fingers would relieve this ache, but she figures he’s a touch too close to sadistic to satisfy her right now. She can smell how much he enjoys watching her fall apart on his lap. It makes her mouth water for more, even as she trembles with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“So fucking _gorgeous_ when you come for me, Rey.” His voice is lodged deep in her bones, and his breath is hotter still on her overheated skin. She feels boneless. She is panting.

Kylo’s hands are tenderly stroking her skin, and each pass of his fingers blazes a trail of fire.

“But you want more, my greedy girl, don’t you?” Kylo purrs. His large hands palm her breasts, and she arches into him, as if to confirm his question with her body. “You want my knot, don’t you, little omega?”

Rey whimpers. The thought of him knotting her makes her clench. Her slick is a river flowing from her. She needs his knot, needs to feel him locked deep inside of her. She’s never craved anything more in her life.

“Yes, alpha. Knot me, knot me, _knot me_ ,” she begs. She grinds down on his cock, and she can _feel_ his knot through his slacks. It makes her brain short-circuit. She rocks her hips in earnest, seeking it out, aching for it.

His hands bruise her hips with the force of his grip as he stills her. He hisses through his teeth behind her.

“Not yet, little omega. I still want to see you on the pole first,” he says. Kylo’s words are devastating in a way she can’t describe. All of her frustrations from the day, swirl with her unbalanced hormones, and she is a mess. Rey’s not in heat yet, but she feels like she may as well be. Tears are in her eyes again, and she looks at him through watery lashes. His dark gaze softens.

“ _Please, alpha_ ,” she whimpers. Kylo’s hands push at her hips until she is sideways in his lap. She curls up into his warmth, clinging to his solid body. She drinks from the glands in his neck, and his scent is soothing. Her eyes still plead with his. He caresses her cheek, and tenderly wipes at her tears.

“I know what you need, babygirl, and I will give it to you. But you need to be good and be patient for me. I just want to watch you a little bit more, before I take you,” he explains. He leans down to kiss her forehead, and she feels safe, even as her disappointment tears through her.

“But my heat,” she whispers, her voice thick with her tears. She doesn’t even know what exactly she’s asking of him anymore. She just wants to feel his knot inside of her. She’s dizzy with her hunger for it.

“I _will_ be seeing you through your heat, Rey, don’t worry.” His voice is dark with his promise. “But I just want this one last thing from you before that happens. You can do that for your alpha, can’t you?”

Rey sniffles, but nods. His thumbs swipe at her tears, and the look in his eyes can only be described as awed gratitude.

“That’s my girl,” he purrs, “my good, strong omega.”

The praise floods warm through her. _Alpha is proud of you_ , her mind whispers.

She reluctantly slides from the strength and heat of his lap, and walks towards the spinning pole. She breaths deep, and tries to clear her head of all of her buzzing emotions. This is her element, the pole. She would give him a show so irresistible, that Kylo wouldn’t be able to do anything other than fuck her hard and knot her deep afterwards. Her cunt clenches at the thought.

 _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails comes on, and Rey smirks at the pole. _Perfect_.

She grips the pole high in her hand, and walks in a slow circle. She does a pirouette, making sure to whip her hair around, before she grips the pole tight, and swings her body forward, her legs bent, and parallel to the ground. She grabs the pole with her other hand to stabilize her self, and when her feet touch the floor, she bounces back up in a pirouette, with both knees pulled into her chest.

Her feet touch the ground again, and she whips her hair back, and grinds into a body roll. She gyrates on the metal, and one hand plays with the string of her thong. She chances a look back at Kylo, and sees one of his large hands palming his cock through his slacks while he watches her. She nearly falters, and feels a throb of slick trickle out of her. She wants to taste him so badly that her teeth ache. 

Rey takes two steps around the pole, then hooks her ankle around the base, and falls backwards, allowing the momentum to swing her. When the pole is securely in her armpit, she crunches her abs so her hips are high above her head, and her legs are splayed in a wide split as she spins. Then she straightens her legs, and her ankles clench tight around the pole, one leg pulling and one leg pushing, so she hangs with her arms free. She lightly teases her hands down her body, before she grips onto the pole again, and lets her right leg hook around it. Her inner forearm presses against the pole to keep her suspended, while her other hand strokes down the length of her body to find her ankle, and grabs ahold. Once she feels secure, her inner arm teases her skin, before it trails above her head.

She twists as she comes out of the hold, and her hands grip the pole above her chest. Her hips are high in the air, legs split open again. This time, she bounces her hips in time with the beat while she’s here, before her feet drop down to the floor.

Kylo’s scent spikes, and she glances over at him. Her entire body seizes with the force of her want. His cock is free, it is _everything_ she needs it to be. It’s nearly the length of her forearm, and just as thick. The knot at its base is swollen, and she _needs_ it.

“Keep dancing, Rey,” Kylo commands. She whimpers, and every nerve in her body wants her to say _fuck it,_ run over to her alpha, and ride his cock _hard._ She hesitates, very nearly following through with the compulsion.

“ _Omega.”_ His voice is low and menacing, a warning. She wonders if his refusal is punishment for something that she’s done. Hasn’t she proven to her alpha that she’s worthy of him, of his knot, yet? What more could she do?

Rey twirls on the pole, hooking her ankle around so she spins to the ground. She stays kneeling, her back facing towards him, and twerks her ass. She whips her hair around again, and thrusts her hips up and down on the floor as though she’s riding an invisible cock. She hears him groan behind her, and she nearly orgasms on the spot. The sounds he makes light a fire inside of her, and make her shiver with the force of her want.

Rey grabs ahold of the pole, and continues to dance. She is lost in her need to prove herself worthy to her alpha. She wants to drive him as wild as he’s driving her. Wants him to walk over, bend her over the pole, and fuck her deep enough to feel his knot in her throat.

When her feet hit the ground again, she grinds against it, while rubbing her hand down her body. She slides down into a split, and humps the ground a few times, before sliding her legs together, and diving down on her chest again, ass high in the air. She hoists her legs over her head, and slides through, so her ass faces towards him. She twerks her ass again, and this time, her fingers come to the straps of her thong.   
Rey slides the offending garment down, and when it drops to her knees, she springs to her feet, and gravity propels them all of the way down. In this position, she’s bent completely over, giving the alpha an unhindered view of her slick cunt.

She smells the spike in his scent, and he _growls_ deep and low behind her. The sound is animalistic, primal. Her slick runs freely down her thighs, and it makes her legs glisten. Her hands slide to her nipple pasties, and she peels them off one by one. Her nipples are pierced, and the tiny diamond studs glitter in the candlelight. Rey turns around to face him, and stops completely.

Thick ropes of her alpha’s come squirt from the tip of his inflamed cock. Her brain short-circuits, and she feels robbed of his knot. Rey doesn’t even realize that she’s moving towards him, until her knees hit the ground at his feet, and she reaches out for his cock. He stops her hand.

“Open up, babygirl,” he groans. The heat in his eyes is scorching. She is aflame with her desperation for him. Rey obeys, and opens her mouth wide. She feels the first rope of his come land on her cheek, and she moans. The next catches on her tongue, and she slides her hand down between her thighs. There is a puddle of slick beneath her.

Kylo grabs her chin with his free hand, and his grip is bruising.

“Don’t touch yourself, little omega,” he growls. Rey glares at the alpha, but moves her hands to his knees.

His come fills her mouth and covers her face. She’s coated in it. It is salty and viscous in her mouth. Finally, the last of it catches on the top of her breasts.

“Show me your mouth, babygirl,” Kylo demands. She sticks her tongue out even further, its pink flesh covered in white. The alpha above her groans.

“Swallow,” he commands. She complies with a shudder. Rey feels his hand run through her hair, and her scalp tingles.

“Good girl,” Kylo purrs. She shivers from her neck to her toes.

With the grip on her hair, he wrenches her head back, and his lips _finally_ crash into hers. The kiss is brutal, and his lips _devour_ hers. He tastes of sin and fire. Her teeth pull at his full bottom lip, finally giving into the need to _bite_. He groans, and pulls her up and into his lap. Kylo’s hand in her hair tightens, and his other comes around to slap her ass. His cock nestles between the folds of her cunt, and they both gasp. Rey is shaking. His hold on her body is bruising, and his kiss is near punishing.

Every nerve in her body is on fire. Her blood is rushing in her ears. Her slick soaks his lap. The feel of his solid, powerful body pressed against her nakedness, makes her squirm against his cock. She is vibrating with the force of her want.

“Please, alpha, _please,”_ she begs against his lips.

“Okay, little omega,” he promises. He lifts her suddenly, and carries her over to the bed. His grip on her is strong and secure. She feels safe in her alpha’s arms. His lips never leave hers. He seems intent on feasting on her lips, but she gives as good as she gets. Their mouths battle for dominance, and his tongue is warm, wet velvet against her own. She is lost in him.

He lays her on the comforter, and kneels over top of her. She is caged in by his body, surrounded by her alpha. Her nose is flooded with his scent, and is drowning. His lips travel down her neck, licking at the gland that twitches and throbs for his attention. Her back arches towards him, her nipples scraping against the fabric of his shirt. Her moan is long and guttural. Her hands scramble for purchase, fisting in the sheets below.

He is hard again already, and the weight of his cock is a heavy warmth against her soaked inner thigh. She is triggering his rut. _Yes_.

“ _Knotmeknotmeknotmeknotme,_ ” she chants over and over. If she doesn’t feel him inside of her, she will combust. She needs his knot like she needs air. Her hips thrust upwards, seeking him uncontrollably.

His teeth clamp down on the meat of her shoulder, and she stills, wincing at the sharp pain.

“Not yet, omega. Not here. I need to get you off first, then we’re going home,” Kylo explains. His eyes are nearly black. He looks flushed and feverish. She knows she looks the same. She feels tears prick her eyes. Both from relief that he was _finally_ going to make her come, and from his denial of what she really needs.

“Please _, please_ make me come, alpha,” she begs. He lets out a ragged breath against her throat, and she shivers.

“Oh I will, _omega,_ ” he sucks at her gland again, and she keens. “I will make you come for me over and over again. Your little pussy is going to be so tired when I’m done with it. You’re never going to be able to take another alpha again, Rey. Your little cunt is going to be ruined for _me._ ”

It is a threat and a promise the way that he says it. Rey is so lost in her desire that she doesn’t care. He trails his lips from her neck down to her breasts, and it’s like he’s trying to swallow her tit whole. Kylo’s mouth encircles nearly the whole thing, and he _bites._ Her eyes roll back, and she spasms beneath him. Her hands fly to his head, her fingers digging into the soft, thick locks.

He lets her breast go from his mouth with a _pop_. His eyes are sweltering with their intensity as he watches her. Heat licks at her skin, and she _aches._ His mouth finds her nipple, and he licks and sucks the neglected bud with abandon. His teeth pull at her piercing, and she yelps.

“Your piercings are so sexy, babygirl,” he groans into her skin. She feels herself flush hot at the compliment, and arches her back into his touch. Her cries into the room are loud and unrestrained. She doesn’t care if someone walks by and hears them. She wants the world to know how good her alpha is making her feel. 

His hands pinch and roll the other nipple, giving it equal attention. He plays her body like an instrument. She pulses beneath him. Her slick has soaked through the sheets. She’s never been so wet in her life. She only ever produces this much slick on the second day of her heat, never before.

And her heat has all but consumed her. She has an hour, maybe two tops, before she is a slave to it. Her alpha knows this. He can smell it on her.

Kylo slides down her body further, and spreads her thighs wide. He stares at her drenched pussy like a man possessed. His attention is singular, and she feels as exposed as she feels flattered.

_Alpha likes what he sees._

“You’re so _wet_ , little omega,” he whispers in awe. His finger glides through her slit, and her hips thrust wildly. His other hand presses down firmly on her stomach, restraining her hips to the bed. “You’re fucking _soaked_ for me.”

“Yes, all for you, alpha,” she sighs. He burrows his face into her cunt, and breathes deep. He shudders, and his grip on her tightens to the point of pain.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey. You smell…” He breathes deep again, “you smell _ready_.”

His tongue laps at her slick, and she is gone. He _feasts_ on her, attacking her swollen, greedy flesh with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He drinks from her, shoving his tongue deep inside of her hole for more. She is _wailing_. Her hands are white-knuckle fists against his scalp. Her eyes are screwed shut, and her jaw is unhinged. Every nerve in her body is attuned to what he’s doing to her.

He takes the fold of her labia between his teeth, and pulls at the sensitive flesh. The searing pinch is almost too much. It hurts in a way she’s never felt before. When he releases it, she gasps in relief. She cannot breathe with the way he makes her body feel. Her skin is flushed white-hot. His nose brushes once against her clit, while he shoves his tongue deep inside of her again, and she comes _hard._

Galaxies are born in the force of her orgasm. Her entire body is taut as a bow-string, and he grunts in pain from the vice she has on his head. Her eyes roll back into her skull, and her mouth is dropped open in a silent scream. She cannot breathe, cannot move away from his onslaught, she can only feel herself soar. She is falling off of a cliff. But her alpha is there to catch her.

He groans into her pussy, and the vibrations make her pulse. He refuses to let up, even as it becomes almost too much. He slides three of his thick fingers inside of her, and his mouth latches onto her clit, flicking and rolling the bud with his tongue. His fingers piston back and forth, pounding against her g-spot.

Her vision goes white as she comes again. She unravels violently, and she spasms and twitches with abandon. His hand on her stomach is the only thing keeping her tethered to reality. Her pussy clamps down on his hand like a vice, and each slight move of his fingers deep inside of her makes her tremble.

“Breathe, omega,” he commands, while refusing to let up his brutal pace. It is too much. She sucks in a gulp of air desperately. It’s overwhelming. She can’t come again. The stimulation is too much. She _can’t_.

“You can, babygirl. Give me one more. You can do that for me, just one more,” Kylo’s voice is deep and grounding as he urges her ever forward. She nods. She wants to please her alpha. She can come again. His other hand suddenly slaps hard on her clit, and she screams. He pushes a fourth finger inside of her, and the stretch is painful. His pace is brutal. Everything is too much. She sees stars dance in her vision. He slaps her clit again, and she shrieks, clamping down hard around his fingers.

“Come on, babygirl,” He urges. Kylo is a man possessed. His face is dark and wild. His hand that was slapping her clit, now rubs at it furiously. He growls. “Come for your alpha.”

Rey _shatters_. Slick squirts out of her like a fountain, soaking his face, his shirt, his hand, the bed. Nothing escapes it. His mouth replaces his fingers, and he drinks from her. His hands still, and she lays back on the bed, panting hard. She is limp, completely boneless. Every muscle in her body aches. Her throat is raw. She cannot get enough air into her lungs.

She glances down, and his dark eyes are watching her. His breath is as ragged as her own. He lifts his head, and his face is _soaked_. She watches as he brings his slick covered fingers to his gland on his throat, and if she could come again so soon, she would just from the sight alone.

 _Fuck yes,_ she thinks. Alpha will smell like her, like her slick. He is marking himself with her scent. It will stay there for _weeks_. Her alpha wants to wear her on his skin. The omega inside of her is more than pleased. It feels vindicated. Watching him do this is thesingle most sexy thing she’s ever seen in her entire life.

 _Mine,_ the omega inside of her growls. Rey is a woman possessed as she pulls at his shirt, and drags his mouth to her own. It is a brutal kiss, all lips and teeth, and desperation. She wraps her legs tight around his waist, and flips them over. Her lust surges through her, energizing her. Kylo huffs at the sudden change in position, but she feasts on his lips, until he can do nothing but kiss her back. She tastes herself on his tongue, and it is strange, but not entirely unpleasant. She bites at his jaw, and his fingers are bruising where they hold her hips. _Good_. She wants him to mark her. She wants to wear his bruises like a warpaint.

Her lips find his gland and she sucks. The taste of him floods her mouth with rich, warm, musky alpha, and she moans. Her mind is adrift in a fog of desire. Kylo tastes like fire smells, and she wants _more_. Everything in her wants to bite down, to make him _hers._ He _growls_ , and the sound reverberates deep inside of her. She grinds down on his hot, thick length. She sucks at the gland harder. She is high on him, on the taste and feel of him. The head of his cock lines up with her cunt, and she tries to sink down.

His hands find hers, and his grip is iron. Kylo flips them over again, and he pins her legs to the bed with his knees.

“ _No,_ omega,” Kylo growls. Rey is completely at his mercy beneath him. She is trapped beneath her alpha. She bares her teeth at him, and fights against his hold. She is flailing against his stupid, solid body. It is like fighting a mountain, for all of the good it does her. He grips both of her hands in one steel grip, high above her head. His other hand comes to wrap around her throat, and squeezes tight. It makes her fight all the more desperately, even as she struggles to breathe.

His thumb presses _hard_ into her gland, and she stills completely.

“ _Calm down, omega._ ” The command is different from all of the others before it. His voice is impossibly deep, and every instinct in her body begs her to obey it. The hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. She shivers. But she feels the fight leave her body like a snuffed out match. She has heard of this phenomenon before, but never experienced it. It’s an alpha command.

He is panting above her, and his glare at her softens when she stops fighting. “Your heat is starting. I need to get you home, _now_.”

His words cut through the frenzy that has overtaken her, and she settles down. Rey doesn’t know what came over her to act this way. She’s never been so animalistic in her heat before. It scares her.

Once Kylo sees that she’s lucid again, he eases off of the bed, and helps her get to her feet. He tucks away his erection with a hiss. There is a robe on the bathroom door, intended for guests. He grabs it and wraps it around her. Kylo grabs her phone from the speakers, and grabs his own things. She is still, shaking on boneless legs. She is exhausted and needy. Her things are in the dressing room, but she knows she cannot grab them. She will have to remember to ask Finn to get them for her later.

“Where’s the closest exit?” He asks, running his hands up and down her arms. He can’t seem to stop touching her, and her skin is greedy for it. Rey never wants him to let her go.

“Down the hall to the left. There’s a backdoor for staff,” Rey explains. Her voice is small and hoarse. She only realizes then that her shoes have been taken off somewhere along the line. She wouldn’t be able to walk with them on.

“Can you walk?” Kylo asks, eyeing her still-trembling body. She feels ashamed of her weakness in front of him. She nods her head. She can see his skepticism in his dark eyes, and she wants to prove him wrong.

She manages to make it most of the way down the hall before her knees give out on her. Her alpha is there to catch her, and he raises her into his arms. He does not mock her for her weakness, and she is grateful. Rey wraps her arms around his neck, and burrows into his solid chest. She nuzzles her face into his neck, and drinks in his scent. She can smell herself mixed in with the scent of him, and it is a heady cocktail. The omega inside of her is dizzy with satisfaction.

 _Mine_ , it whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dances are partially inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6SyVhVGGT8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s6WOeX2a7E&t=42s
> 
> I don't know about you guys, but I need a fucking cigarette after writing this, lol. I hope you like this chapter! Things are only going to be heating up from here. Let me know what you think! And if you want to read more of my work in the meantime, consider checking out my slow-burn, cyberpunk, reylo fic Orion's Belt. It's much more focused on characters, world-building, and story if that's what you're into. It will be hornier eventually lol. 
> 
> Til next time,  
> Cheers!


	3. Gangsta - Kehlani

Kylo is not even out of breath by the time that they reach his car. She is impressed. He lowers her gently to her feet. The door rises high above her head,  gullwing-style, when he opens it for her. He helps her inside, before he presses a button on the door. It closes automatically with a near-silent hiss.  

Rey feels her heat lick at her skin. His car smells just like him, and she is saturated in it. She feels safe, surrounded by her alpha’s scent. But it is impossibly warm in his sports car, and even the flimsy robe she wears feels too heavy and too hot on her skin. She feels her slick dribble onto the black leather seat below.

As they pull away from the club, she fiddles with the climate controls, and blasts herself with the aircon. Kylo rolls the windows down, and turns on her seat cooler. She flashes him a grateful smile. Her skin is covered in goosebumps. She doesn’t have much longer before she is reduced to a mess of need and heat.

“How are you feeling?” He asks after a few minutes silently driving.

“Like convincing you to pull over so you can knot me,” she answers honestly. He snorts in amusement, and a smirk tugs at his lips. His hand comes to rest heavy on her thigh. She wants it higher.

“The drive is about twenty minutes. Do you think you can wait that long?” Kylo asks, his voice tinged with concern. He doesn’t condescend to her when he asks, and the omega inside of her preens at his attentiveness.

“I don’t know.” It is the best answer she can give him. He hums beside her, and she feels the car purr as he accelerates faster. They’re going impossibly fast. It is exhilarating.

She takes a look around the interior with a raised eyebrow. It is gorgeous, an all-black _Silencer_ that tears up the road with a rumbling prowess. It is a sports car appraised in the millions.

“What do you do?” She asks him suddenly. She wants to take her mind off of the throb deep in her abdomen, and the slick that gushes out of her cunt. His grip on her thigh tightens.

“This and that,” he replies evasively. He doesn’t take his gaze off of the road. She narrows her eyes at him. Her gut tells her it must be something dangerous. Something illegal.

“Like what?” She presses.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that question?” He asks her. She squirms in her seat as another pulse of heat throbs through her. Her heart races.

“Yes,” she says softly, but sure.

“Do you promise not to report me if I tell you?” He asks her. So her suspicions were right. He’s definitely involved in illegal shit.

“Do you promise not to tell the club about my designation?” She asks instead. Tit for tat, after all. They are at an impasse. He removes his hand from her body, and grips the steering wheel hard. Her skin aches at the loss of his touch, even as her mind races. 

“Have you ever heard of the First Order, or the Knights of Ren?” He asks her. She feels her eyes bulge, and goes still in her seat. Her blood runs cold in her veins.

The First Order was a notorious, underground arms and drug empire. Every gang war across the country could somehow be tied back to its weapons or its money. The Knights of Ren were like the First Order’s special ops force. The paramilitary group had been blamed for assassinations the world over, but a lack of definitive proof prevented the FBI from being able to press charges. People either idolized or feared them.

They were the harbingers of death, some said. The Four Horsemen of the apocalypse incarnate.

The rival gentlemen’s club in the area, _Starkiller_ , was run by the First Order, and they were known for prostituting their unmated, omega dancers. Their practices were _brutal_.

“Yes,” she says, her voice small. She cannot take her eyes off of him. Kylo bites the inside of his cheek, before he continues.

“I’m the leader of Knights of Ren, and the second-in-command of the First Order.” He says it nonchalantly, as if he had instead said that he is an advertising consultant at a marketing firm.

She feels terror freeze like ice in her veins. Rey gulps in the fresh air in an effort to breathe. The walls of the small car seem to close in on her, and she feels trapped. She had been able to tell there was something kind of dark about him earlier, but she had thought it was sexy. Not _this_.

“So what, you’re some kind of hitman then?” She asks, needing the clarification. Every muscle in her body is tense. Another wave of her heat shudders through her, and she squeezes her thighs close together. She is caught halfway between her fear and her desire.

Kylo’s jaw is tense, and he nods tersely. She feels her breath rush out of her, and a ball of dread settles in her stomach.

“Among other things,” Kylo says.

Rey doesn’t really know how to respond to that. Her thoughts are in a frenzy. Her body and mind feel like they are pulling her in two different directions, and she feels frozen in the middle. Her body aches for her alpha, yearning for his knot and his scent. Whatever is left of her rational mind is horrified, and thinks the worst of him.

They are quiet for a couple of minutes, and the passing dark forests that line the deserted highway are an impressionist blur beyond the windshield. She fidgets with the tops of her stockings, and struggles to fight off a chill of fear. Rey wants to get out of this car. She wants to go home. She wants him to stop the car and fuck her _hard_ and _deep_ and _never_ let her go.

Damned if she does, damned if she doesn’t. The thought of returning home after this, even though she knows it’s what she should do, is unbearable. She knows she’d just be masturbating to his memory anyway, so it’s not like she’d be a better person for it.

She sighs with her frustration. She isn’t clear-headed enough to deal with this morality crisis right now. She just wants him to make her fucking _come_.

But there’s one thing that she _needs_ to know. Even though she doesn’t _want_ to.

“How many…people…have you killed?” she asks him softly. Her voice quivers, and she fears he will be angry at her for asking. His grip on the steering wheel clenches into a white-knuckled grip, and his lips press into a thin line. The tense silence between them is deafening.

“I don’t know.” His answer is soft, and she hardly hears it over the purr of the engine. It is a horrifying answer. To think that he’s taken so many lives that he’s _lost_ _count_.

It’s disgusting.

It’s unthinkable.

And yet, a small, dark part of her feels _hot_. How many times has this alpha been in a life or death situation and _won_? It is easy to imagine him protecting her with a deadly, ruthless efficiency. Her heat flares inside of her at the thought.

 _Alpha_ _would_ _fight_ _for_ _you_. _Alpha_ _would_ kill _for_ _you_.

Rey can’t deny it. It turns her on.

Her cheeks flush red-hot with her shame. Rey is disgusted by the slick that throbs out of her, and by the tightening of her nipples.

Rey hates herself for not feeling turned off by it. Rey hates that she finds it hot. Rey hates him as she sees his nostrils flare, as he scents the desire she cannot hide.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” Kylo groans, “do you _like_ that I’ve killed people?” His voice is hard, but tinged with awe.

“ _No_ ,” she snaps, even as she feels her body grow impossibly warmer.

Kylo slams _hard_ on the brakes of the car, and they come to a standstill in the middle of the road. Rey jolts forward into her seatbelt with the force. She doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening, before he grabs the hair at the nape of her neck and pulls her face to his. His grip is iron, and his eyes blaze with his fury. Rey swallows her fear, and shivers against her heat. He looks more wild creature than man.

Yet, she wants to bite him, to _taste_ him. She wants to mark him as he marks her. To make him _bleed_ , then ride him until she forgets her own name. Her alpha still smells like her slick that he rubbed into his glands, and she wants to pin him down and grind her sopping cunt all over him. She has half a mind to leap over the center console to get started.

The force of her desire is a whirlwind, and Kylo’s hand comes down _hard_ on her cheek. She glares at him, as her face stings with raw pain. But Rey is snapped back to the present, and she hates him for the slick that _pours_ out of her from his assault. She bares her teeth at him, and rears her elbow back, to punch him in the gut. He catches her wrist, and wrenches it hard behind her back.

“ _Don’t_ _lie_ _to_ _me_ , _omega_ ,” Kylo seethes. His voice is low, dark, and menacing. Rey can see the wild, uncontrollable rage in his eyes, and she stills in his hold. She can scent his fury like ash in the air. He is unhinged in his anger. Rey shivers, and stills. She doesn’t think that he’ll hurt her, at least not in a _serious_ way, but she cannot be sure. 

“You can hate me, and you can tell me to drive you home right now and I will, but _do_ _not_ think you can lie to me, Rey. _Do_ _you_ _understand?_ ”

She nods her head as much as his hold will allow, still glaring at him. The sting from his unyielding grip pricks tears in her eyes. Her cheek throbs. Her head pounds.

Rey wants to hurt him back.

Rey wants him to hurt her _more_.

“Say it,” he growls. Rey shivers, and her body flushes hot. The scent of her desire blooms in the small space between them. She watches as Kylo’s eyes darken, and his pupils grow wide.

“ _Say_ _it_ ,” he urges, his voice softer, but still hard as steel, and tightens his grip even more. Her slick pools on the seat below her, and her cunt clenches, aching and empty.

Again, she’s unsure if she hates him or loves him more.

“I understand, alpha,” Rey spits through clenched teeth. Kylo releases his hold on her arm, and she sighs with relief, though his grip on her head doesn’t move an inch. She feels vulnerable beneath the intensity of his scrutiny. Unbidden tears prick her eyes, and she feels her shame swell.

“Then I’ll ask you again, _omega_. Does the fact that I’ve killed people, and that I _will_ kill people again, make you _wet_ for your alpha?” His voice is silk over steel in her ears. Her body flushes hot, and there is no way to hide from the intensity in his unyielding gaze.

Tears fall, and the salt stings her raw cheek. Self-loathing weighs heavy in her chest. She squeezes her eyes tight. She can’t look at him.

“Yes, alpha,” she whispers.

It is horrible. To not only acknowledge it, but to voice it aloud to him. She doesn’t know what that makes her. Is she even a good person anymore, if she feels this way?

Rey doesn’t want to think about it. She just wants to _feel_.

The wet, warm velvet of Kylo’s tongue gently laps at the tears on her face. He releases the tight grip on her hair, and instead cradles her to him as much as he is able over the center console.

She hides her face in her alpha’s neck, breathing him deep into her lungs. Their scents combined together smell like home. A lump of an unfamiliar emotion forms in her throat. Her fingers twist in his shirt, and she shakes.

“Don’t be afraid, Rey, I feel it too.” His soft, soothing voice is a balm in her ears. He strokes a hand down her back with a firm, but gentle hand. The tears won’t stop coming, and she is trying her hardest not to fully breakdown.

This delayed aftercare, if that’s what this is, feels too vulnerable, too open for her to handle right now. She feels like she’s flayed open for him to see. To mock her. To hurt her.

“Just let it all go, Rey. I’ve got you,” he whispers in her ear. She feels his lips press against the top of her head in an aching, tender kiss, and she can’t hold in her emotions anymore.

Her sobs wrack her body. She feels the car move slowly, then stop again, before Kylo pulls her completely into his lap. She curls into his solid body, clinging desperately to him.

His arms are a powerful, warm bind around her torso, and she worries that if he were to let her go, that she would drift forever. His massive hands are soothing as he strokes down her back, kneading gentle circles along her spine.

Her tears are from a combination of everything. From her heat, from how rushed it’s become, from the intensity of what happened between them earlier, from her failing morality, from how much she doesn’t recognize herself right now. From his body and how his arms wrapped around her feel like coming home.

Nobody has ever held Rey when she’s cried before, and here, in the alpha’s embrace, she feels a safety and a security she’s never known. Kylo is a pillar of strength, whispering how much he _admires_ her for being vulnerable with him, how much he _appreciates_ her honesty, and how he will _always_ be there to take care of her. She cries harder.

Loneliness is something that she’s always known. It happens when you’re a kid raised in the foster system, homeschooled, and later pursue a career as a stripper. Being alone is something that she’s used to, something that she prefers.

The strong arms of her alpha around her shatter her delusions. She told herself she didn’t need a partner, because they would drag her down, and judge her. They would make her weak. And even though she’s shaking and sobbing in her alpha’s lap, there’s a strange sort of strength she feels welling up from deep inside of her that she’s never felt before. It’s something that’s always been there, but now, in the arms of her alpha, it is awake.

Ten minutes pass before she is able to breathe normally again. Kylo’s hand trails a soothing pattern from her hair to her lower back over and over again. She wipes hastily at her tears, and loosens her vice-like hold on his shirt. Her fingers are cramped from how tightly she’s clung to him. His eyes are soft ochre when he looks at her, and her chest feels tight. Her blood races.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, eyes flickering to the damp spot on his shoulder. His large hand is whisper-soft as it cups her raw cheek. Kylo tilts her head up until she is forced to look at him. The naked tenderness in his gaze is a beautiful and terrifying thing.

“Never apologize for your emotions. Feeling them, giving into them, is what makes you stronger. Don’t deny them. It’s the _only_ way to become what you were meant to be.”

It is the force with which Kylo says this, that Rey realizes that it is a deeply held conviction of his. One of his sacred tenants, that he deems her worthy of sharing it with. She is surprised by it. He seems more the type to bottle up and brood than give in to his emotions. But Rey doesn’t know why she’s surprised. She hardly knows him, despite how much she wants to.

“I’ve never cried in front of anyone before,” she admits, and twists the sleeves of her robes between her fingers. She feels inexplicably small beneath the weight of his gaze and his attention. “Thank you.”

She leans in, and presses a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. She feels him sigh deep against her, and his hot breath tickles her exposed skin. She shivers.

“You’re not alone, Rey. Not anymore,” he promises against her lips. She trembles, and a fresh wave of tears sting her eyes. That loneliness she always feels inside of her burns away in the flames of his honesty. 

“Neither are you,” she vows.

The press of his lips to hers is earth-shattering in its sweetness. She can feel the tremor in Kylo’s lips, and she clings even tighter to him, to her alpha. The same massive hand that had choked her, and slapped her, now trembles as it holds her. Their tongues dance, and lips move with soft adoration.

The heat that had receded during her emotional outburst, now licks at her skin again. She feels warmth flush through her limbs, and her blood races in her ears. Her hands tremble as she runs them through the alpha’s hair. Her scent spikes with her desire. As lovely as his tenderness is, she wants _more_.

Her alpha knows this. Of course he knows.

Kylo’s touch hardens on her body, and he pulls her even tighter into him. His lips now feast on her with abandon. She moans, as she feels his cock stiffen in his slacks, twitching right beneath her cunt. She grinds down into him, and she pants with the force of her want. The friction feels so _sweet_.

Her alpha grips tightly onto her hips, forcing her to stop. She whines against his lips, and pouts at him. He chuckles lightly at her, and captures her pouting lip between his teeth. The pleasure-pain makes her moan against him, and her slick coats his lap.

But he pulls away. The dark look in his eyes is hazy with need. Rey feels her breath catch.

“I’m not going to fuck you in my car,” Kylo sighs, “Can I take you home now, babygirl?”

She wants to say _no_ , he can’t, because she wants him to knot her _here_ and _now_. But the dark look in his eyes is back, and it stops her. She can practically see the thin string of his restraint, and a part of her both fears and yearns for what would happen should it snap.

So she nods her head, and extricates herself from his lap. She is too forgone to feel embarrassed by the dark stain which coats his pants. Kylo steers them back onto the highway, and floors it.

The wind whips wildly at her hair, and adrenaline spikes her blood, and makes her pulse pound. The rumbling vibrations of the seat below her make her squirm, and Rey tilts her head back, and squeezes her eyes shut tight. Her body is on fire. The rich scent of her alpha and her slick are a potent aphrodisiac in the small confines of the car. She whimpers in her seat, and her hand trails to her sopping mound.

“We’re almost home, babygirl,” Kylo admonishes, and Rey freezes, feeling as though she’s been caught in the act, even though she did nothing to hide it.

“ _Alpha_ ,” she whines, and she cannot hide the need in her voice. She feels feverish, and somewhat out of it. Why won’t her alpha let her come? Doesn’t he _want_ to see her fall apart for him? She’s so _wet_ for him. Her fingers itch to get herself off anyway. He can punish her for it after she comes.

“You will _wait_ , Rey,” he demands. She shivers, but moves her hands away from her body.

She wonders how he’ll take her first. Will he be gentle, showing her the same tenderness he just did when he held her? And when she comes, will he kiss her softly, until she melts beneath him into a river of satiation and safety? He could make her sing with euphoria, unraveling her in her entirety until she’s nothing more than an omega being taken by her alpha.

Or will he be rough, and show her as little mercy as he did earlier at the club? She shivers, and imagines him choking her again, this time with his knot pulsing inside of her, filling her until she feels like she’s going to burst. Kylo could pound into her so ruthlessly that she feels as much pleasure as she does pain, until she forgets anything and everything except for pleasing him. Rey knows there are bruises that pepper her tanned skin. She wants _more_. She wants him to mark her flesh with his teeth and his hands, and she wants him to make her _know_ that he’s her alpha. For him, she wants to be good, but she also wants to be _bad_.

Her arousal is thick and heady in the air, and she sees his grip on the steering wheel tighten. His other hand that rests on the gear shift is balled in a clenched fist. Desire suffuses her limbs with need for those hands to fill her, and hold her, and mark her. He could both destroy and rebuild her with those large hands.

He exits the highway, and they are back in civilization. They drive for a few more minutes, before they pull up to a gate. Kylo slows the car, and the security guard inside nods, before opening it for them. The homes they pass are not homes, they are modern art museums. Each one is more sprawling and expansive than the last, with vast acres of land between them. She supposes that wealth of this scale is to be expected of a man so deeply entrenched in the gang life.

But Rey is focused less on the opulence, and is instead fucking _salivating_ at the thought of taking his knot. She _needs_ it. Her pussy clenches and unclenches over and over again, desperate to be filled with something, anything. She is _so_ _close_.

Rey’s leaking all over his seats. Her hands scramble for something to grasp onto, and she goes to grab the sides of her seat. Her right hand grazes something metallic, and she reaches blindly for it. She can feel the shape, and hefty weight, and goes still. She knows what this is.

A gun. It’s a fucking _gun_. She shouldn’t be surprised, given what he literally just told her about himself, but she is. _Knowing_ that he’d killed people, and _seeing_ the instrument he used to do it, were two very different things.

“Put that down, Rey,” Kylo commands. His voice is hard, and when she looks at him, his eyes are dark and narrowed. His muscles are coiled tight, and he looks like he’s ready to _pounce_.

Rey feels a strange rush, mingling with the arousal that burns through her. The small object in her hand seems deceptively innocuous, not lethal. She admires it with a perverse fascination. Holding such a dangerous weapon makes her feel powerful, and in control. She glances over to Kylo, and sees the scowl on his face, and smirks.

“Make me,” she purrs.

He _growls_ at her, and the deep rumble makes her squirm. Her skin burns, and her heart races. She tugs at the tie to her robe, and pulls it open. The bite of the wind against her overheated skin is a _relief_ , and her nipples are tight buds that _ache_ for his mouth. She raises one stocking-clad foot on the expensive dashboard, and the musk of her slick fills the small space in the car. Her slick glistens on her soaked thighs, and her cunt pulses. She hears his soft groan beside her, and feels high.

 _I’m_ _being_ _bad_ , _alpha_. _Punish_ _me_.

“Rey, give me the _fucking_ gun. _Now_.” He snarls. The heat of anger in his voice makes her toes curl, as much as it makes her want to shrink back into the seat.

He pulls into the garage, and kills the engine. He holds his hand out expectantly, fully awaiting her compliance. His eyes are black in their fury, and she can feel the tension in his muscles as he struggles to hold himself back against her. His brows are drawn low, and his expression is thunderous. She feels static in the air, and feels electricity dance along her nerves.

 _Come_ _out_ _and_ _play_ _with_ _me_ , _alpha_.

She returns his glare with a heated look, and her hand comes to slide through the mess between her thighs. She shudders at the friction, and watches as the his face darkens further. He’s fucking _gorgeous_ in his anger. His massive body curls towards her, and she spreads her legs wider. His gaze drops to her cunt, and his left eye twitches.Rey moans as she watches him watching her, and stuffs two of her fingers deep inside of her. Her head falls back at the sensation, and even though it’s not enough, it’s worth it to see his skin flush. His full lips part as he breathes her scent deep into his lungs. His eyes flicker back to hers, and she _licks_ the barrel of the gun.

He _lunges_ at her.

Kylo grabs her by her hair, then forcibly drags her over the center console, and finally out of the car. She shrieks as her scalp flares with pain, but she keeps her hold on the gun. His massive hand grips her bicep like iron, as he drags her behind him and into the house. She stumbles after him, struggling to keep up with his long legs. The second they get inside, he shoves her hard into a wall, his hand encircling her throat, and lifting her up with frightening ease, so she’s straining on her toes.

His face is transformed in his fury, and he’s a demon unleashed. His dark locks are tousled and wild from the wind, and his full, plush lips are pulled back as he bares his teeth at her. This side of him is one that has killed people with his bare hands, and she is burning beneath the weight of his anger. Her slick _pours_ out of her, and even as stars dance in her vision, she smiles sharp at him.

“So that’s it, huh? Wanna shoot me with _my_ gun in _my_ home? Do you think this is some fucking _game?_ ” He snarls, and his deep voice is nearly unrecognizable. Any ounce of warmth has been scoured away. She digs her nails into the sensitive skin of his wrist, and her pulse pounds as she sees his skin raise in red marks. He squeezes her neck tighter, and she wheezes, her body thrashing against his. Tears flow from her eyes, and her vision swims, but her slick trickles from her cunt all the same. The heat of her body consumes her. She wants to see how he’ll punish her. How he’ll make her _hurt_.

Rey raises the gun to his chest, and flicks the safety off with her thumb. The little click echoes in the hall around them. She feels drunk, delirious. This strange rush of power and her heat are a potent, deadly combination, and she wants _more_.

“ _Do_ _it_ ,” he softly demands. He is a coiled spring against her, and his obsidian eyes refuse to leave hers. Her vision starts going black around the edges. His thumb finds her gland, and presses _hard_. Her mouth falls open, and she spasms weakly against the wall. Electricity sparks through her. Fire licks at her skin.

Rey cannot shoot him. She just wants to play with her alpha.

After a beat of stillness, he reads her intentions like a pop-up book. He is a flurry of movement. Kylo crushes her wrist in his hand, and manages to wrestle the gun away from her. He then throws her onto the ground _hard_ , and she wheezes as she sucks in greedy gulps of air. He is over her, his hard, unyielding body settling heavily on top of hers. His hips grind down over hers, and she thrusts up into him. He slaps her _hard_ across the face, and she shrieks. Her pussy clenches, and she wonders if she can come from his savagery alone.

Her skin tingles red-hot from where he hits her. She feels the cold tip of the metal against her temple, and his glare down at her is wild and scorching. She wraps her legs around his waist, and drags her sopping cunt up and down his cock. He is hard, and his clothed erection is like hot steel against her. She leans her head into the scent gland at his neck, and licks. The rich taste of their combined scents floods her mouth, and she groans.

Her entire body throbs with her pleasure, and her slick _gushes_ from her. His hand fists itself in her hair, and yanks her head back into the ground, and she grunts from the pain. He slaps her again, hard, and she moans. The room spins around her, and she can only see him, her alpha, as he glares in all of his fury down at her. She’s _so_ _close_.

“How many people have you shot with this gun?” She asks, a cold smile on her lips. She thrusts her hips up against his, and he pins her further into the floor. His skin is flushed red, and she wants to _bite_. His glare down at her sears her.

“I don’t know,” he says through clenched teeth. She arches her back into him, and her nipples scratch against his shirt. She shivers beneath him, and struggles to get air fast enough.

“You have a fucking death wish, _omega_ , you know that?” He spits, before he lets up just enough to shove the gun in her mouth.

The metal is cold and digs into the soft flesh of her cheeks. Her fear and her arousal war inside of her, each strengthening the other. She stares up at him with wide eyes, but his pupils are blown, and his breath is ragged above her. He grinds his cock hard into her, and her eyes roll back in her head. She tries to thrust back, but she is pinned. He looks unhinged.

Her feral alpha has finally come out to play with her. She whines. Kylo’s rut has risen to meet her heat. Her teeth buzz in her anticipation for him to finally fucking knot her.

“Suck,” he commands. She locks her gaze with his obsidian eyes, and sucks on the barrel of the gun like it’s his cock. Rey watches as his red, bee-stung lips fall open in a silent gasp as he watches her. His dark gaze is transfixed, and she feels a thrill of power course through her, fighting with the fear that laces into her veins. His hand that isn’t holding the weapon trails down her body to pluck and pinch her nipples. He tugs on her piercings, and she arches her back into his touch, and moans around the gun.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters as he watches her, “you’re _really_ enjoying this. My sick, twisted, _perfect_ omega.”

What they do is depraved. She knows this. She knows that there is something seriously wrong with her, for her to be as turned on by his violence as she is. But she doesn’t care. This stranger, this _murderer_ , is shoving a loaded gun down her throat, and she is all but begging him for it. She wants _more_.

He pulls the gun from her mouth, and his kiss is as hard and unyielding as the rest of him. He plunders the depths of her mouth, with lips, teeth, and tongue alike. She surrenders to him, and clings to her alpha’s broad body. She is drunk on her desire for him. Her fingers rake through his hair, and _pull_. He attacks her with his mouth, and his heavy weight atop of her grounds her to the earth. Her skin is on fire. Her cunt is a sodden mess, and yearns for his cock.

He pulls away from her, and a trail of saliva clings to his lips. She leans up, and licks it away. The look he gives her is hotter than a thousand suns, and he kneels before her, gun in hand.

The whole moment is something she wants seared into her memory. The sight of Kylo, looking as wild and debauched as she feels, with his thick muscles, dark tattoos, and hand wrapped around a gun. He looks at her with the intent to _ruin_ her. It is enough to make her come on its own. He’s a terrible, beautiful man, and he’s _hers_.

He spreads her thighs wide, and she knows what he plans to do. Her need and her fear are dual pinpoints that thrum through her veins. Her pulse is faster than a hummingbird, and her muscles clench tight.

“Do you trust me, babygirl?” He asks her. His deep voice makes her shiver, and she nods. He’s giving her an out, but she doesn’t want one. He slaps the inside of her thigh, and she cries out at the sudden, sharp blow.

“ _Say_ _it_ ,” he demands. Her skin tingles, and her pussy throbs.

“Yes, alpha, I trust you,” she moans.

“Then don’t fucking move, do you understand me?” The look in his eyes is frightening and non-negotiable. It lights up her insides with heat.

“Yes, alpha,” she says automatically.

She lays back, and closes her eyes. She fights to maintain control over her breathing. He has yet to turn the safety off. One wrong move from either of them, and she will be a different kind of mess on the floor. What they’re doing is so fucking _wrong_.

She feels the tip of the barrel of the gun slide through her slick, and her fists clench by her side. She squeezes her eyes tight. Kylo slides two of his fingers inside of her, and the moan that escapes her lips is low and animalistic. He pumps them inside of her a few times, and she could cry from how good it feels. His thick fingers spread her open, and scissor her cunt with ease. She is shaking from the effort to remain still. Her teeth clench tight, and she can’t breathe. She’s so fucking _close_.

He removes his fingers, and they are replaced by the tip of the gun. Her fear threatens to swallow her whole, while her heat pushes her ever forward towards her climax.

“Ready, babygirl?” He asks her. Her eyes remain closed, but she nods.

“Yes, alpha.”

He slowly works the gun inside of her. It glides inside of her with ease, but Kylo’s movements are precise. Only half of the barrel is inside of her, but she feels so _full_. Her eyes roll back in her head, and her cunt clenches down against the gun. Her fear is ice in her veins, even as her body sings. He pulls it out just as slowly, before pushing it further inside of her. She hisses at the feel. The metal is heating up to her body temperature, but it still feels odd. It’s hard and unrelenting against her soft walls. The friction is delicious. She wants _more_.

Kylo fucks her with his gun with measured restraint. His finger remains on the trigger. Rey is panting hard, and her fear threatens to consume her with each push inside, but the pleasure of it is such a relief. The wrongness of it all dissipates in wake of how full she feels. He slides it in to the hilt, and she trembles with fear, and the restraint to stay immobile.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” Kylo groans above her, and his dark eyes are fixed on where his gun penetrates her, “you like being _fucked_ by my gun? You like feeling it _deep_ inside of you?”

His voice is low, and gravelly. It is sin in her ears. She is flushed deep red, and she is sweating. She’s _so_ _close_. 

“Yes, alpha,” she shivers. His other hand finds her clit, and flicks it once. Rey clenches her jaw tight, and every muscle in her body is coiled with tension. The noise she makes between clenched teeth is inhuman. He continues to slide the gun deep inside of her, but it is slow, too slow. Rey wants it hard and fast. She wants his fucking knot.

“Tell me when you’re close, babygirl. I want to see you come all over my fucking gun. And then I’m going to knot you _so_ _fucking_ _deep_ , little omega. You’ve earned it,” Kylo purrs. His dark eyes are molten onyx as they watch her. She trembles beneath him, every part of her body crying out for him.

“I’m so close, alpha,” she sighs through gritted teeth, as he pushes the barrel of the gun inside of her again. Her nails dig deep enough into her palms to sting. His hand presses down firmly on her abdomen, while his thumb gently massages her clit. Her breath catches in her throat, and her entire body seizes. His knees come to straddle her legs, and his shins trap her to the floor.

“You have to stay still for me, babygirl,” he admonishes, while continuing his maddeningly slow assault on her body. Every inch of her body is coiled tight, and it just makes the push and pull of the gun inside of her that much more sensitive. His thumb presses down _hard_ on her clit, and he shoves the barrel _deep_ inside of her, deeper than it’s gone so far, and she _soars_.

She trembles, and his hand on her abdomen is the only thing tethering her to the earth. She sees stars, feels sick satisfaction roll through her, as her cunt clenches like a vice around the deadly weapon. She seizes against the limbs that pin her down, and the sharp cry of her release echoes in the hall. She trembles against the floor, and her body feels as though it’s searing her from the inside out.

Even as time passes, Rey doesn’t feel like she comes down from her orgasm. She feels suspended in the heat and desperate yearning of the moments before. She wants him to make her come again. _Now_. And if she doesn’t, she thinks she might actually go mad.

Her cunt throbs, and her whole body shakes beneath the bulk of Kylo’s body. She feels delirious with the depths of her desire for the alpha on top of her. He needs to _fuck_ her. He _needs_ to knot her. Her skin itches, and her nerves tingle.

Her heat has officially started.

Kylo gently pulls the gun from her body, before he flicks the safety back on and places it on the floor beside them. He releases his hold over her body, and her legs quickly wrap around his waist. He crashes his lips to hers, and she moans. She grinds up into him, seeking that friction, seeking his knot. Rey feels dizzy with her want for this man. She sucks on his tongue, savouring his flavour.Her slick is a river, and she _burns_. She’s so fucking _hot_. She needs her alpha’s cock. She _needs_ it.

He slides his hands beneath her, and picks her up with him as he stands. Their lips stay locked together, and she runs her greedy fingers through his hair. She doesn’t see where they’re going, and she doesn’t care, as long as he fucks her when they get there. Kylo’s lips and tongue taste hers, and she feels her feverish need for this man consume her.

She pulls on his tie, and loosens it as much as she can, before she roughly pulls it off of him. Their lips battle together, and she feasts on him. Rey gets to work on the buttons of his shirt, but the tiny fastens prove challenging. She growls in frustration against his lips, and she feels Kylo smirk. She pulls back, grabs the offending material in her hands, and _pulls_. The buttons fly everywhere, along with the last of her rational thought.

Kylo is every bit as strong as she thought him to be, and her fingers drift across the broad expanse of his chest with a tremor of awe. The tattoos of his left shoulder continue to cover his left pec with dark ink. Rey can’t focus on them beyond the general artistry, and how fucking _wet_ they make her. She didn’t realize she had a thing for tattoos until she met him. They make her _leak_.

His eyes are hungry when they lock onto hers. Rey shivers in his strong hold. He is an erotic masterpiece.

She leans into him, and licks his gland. The rich taste of her alpha floods her nose and her throat, and she _nearly_ comes. His fingers dig into her thighs where he holds her, and she rubs her sopping core against his steely erection. They reach the top of the stairs and turn down the hall. Rey starts tugging at his belt. She wonders if he plans on using it against her at some point. The thought makes her shudder.

When they reach the bedroom, the wave of his scent is overpowering. Her brain fogs, and focuses only on him. The scent makes her heart race, and she pants in desperation. She can’t get enough air, enough of his scent, in her lungs fast enough. She wants to bottle it and wear it on her skin forever. A tremor of her heat wracks her body, and Kylo clings tighter to her. Her slick drools from her cunt, just from the all-consuming scent of her alpha alone.

He throws her down onto the bed, and she bounces atop the mattress. He flings his shirt off completely, and yanks his belt off with a harsh snap. Rey takes off the robe as well, and spreads her legs wide before him. His deft fingers yank her stockings down her legs. His intense obsidian eyes are focused on her dripping cunt, and he licks his lips. She feels herself gush in response. His nostrils flare as he scents her, and he lunges at her. He grabs ahold of her hips, and yanks until her legs are completely off the edge of the bed. He lowers to his knees, and drapes her calves atop his shoulders, and burrows his face in her pussy.

He groans into her folds, and attacks her clit with like a man starved. She writhes beneath him, her hands fisting in the sheets below her. The feel of his lips sucking, and his teeth grazing the sensitive nub make her cry out, and her muscles spasm. But her skin is burning, and her blood is racing, and her heart is pounding, and she can’t fucking _breathe_ with how much she needs him to fuck her.

“Alpha, _please_ ,” she whines. Kylo slurps at her slick, then slides two of his thick fingers deep inside of her. His digits fuck her fast, and she is grateful. The slow push and pull of the gun was delicious, but she needs _more_. The tips of his fingers curl inside of her, and rake against her g-spot, abusing the spongy tissue with abandon. Her toes curl tight, and her body is as taut as a bowstring.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hisses through clenched teeth. His teeth nip at her clit, while his fingers continue their brutal onslaught, and she screams. Her pussy gushes as she comes, and her eyes roll back in her head. Her chest heaves as she gasps in fast and shallow breaths.

But the fire in her veins doesn’t abate. It licks at her limbs, and demands more. It craves only one thing.

“ _Knotmeknotmeknotmeknotme_ ,” she chants under her breath. The flush that sweeps down her skin makes her shiver with heat. Every instinct in her body is screaming for him. Her hands reach blindly for his slacks, and hastily undo the button, and pull at his zipper. Her hands are rough as she pulls at them. His hands catch hers, and pin them above her head. He leans over her, and she arches into his strong body. She catches his scent in her nose and breathes deep. Rey wants him inside of her now, before he changes his mind and tries to deny her again. She is frantic in her need.

“Don’t worry, babygirl. You’ve earned this,” he purrs in her ear. He squeezes her wrists for emphasis, and she takes it as a hint to keep her hands where they are. He stands before her, and his large fingers deftly pull his pants and briefs off together. Rey’s mouth waters, and her breath catches in her throat as she eyes his body.

He is enormous, in every way. Somehow his nakedness only serves to make his build that much more impressive and imposing. She feels small beneath him, and the omega inside of her burns. There are a constellation of moles and scars that pepper his alabaster skin. He has a solid, strong build, with muscles that are forged from use instead of vanity. The scar that bisects his cheek lacerates his collarbone and comes down in an arc onto his right pec. Rey sits up, and cannot resist her temptation to lave at the mark.

Their eyes lock, and she can see the storm that brews within his obsidian gaze. She can see the sheer _force_ of his want, adoration, and possession, and she _leaks_ all over the bed.

His hand comes up to the back of her head, and his large hand is soft as it loosely grasps her hair. He pulls _just_ _so_ , until her head is tilted back towards him. The intensity in his gaze makes her sweat. She burns for him. The naked lust in his face as he looks down at her makes her feel powerful.

He bends down to capture her lips again, and she is greedy for the taste of him. She could kiss him for hours and still never get enough of him. She wants to drink him in forever. KYlo’s mouth is an oasis of softness, warmth, and wet. When he breaks away, his eyes are molten heat. Rey shivers, and her heart races.

 _Fuck,_ she needs him. Needs him _now_. She’s lost count of how many times this alpha has made her come today, but she needs more. She reaches for his cock, and her fingers strain to meet around his girth. He is hot velvet wrapped around steel beneath her palm. His breath escapes in a hiss, and she feels a swell of pride that she’s reduced this man to this base state of need. A flush sweeps across his chest, and she wants to _taste_ it.

She doesn’t get the chance. Kylo’s hand in her hair grips tight, and he pulls her back down onto the bed.

She scoots back into the pillows, and he crawls over her with a predatory grace. His eyes promise that he will ruin her, break her open, and flay her wide for him to claim. She can only hope. Her skin tingles, her pussy throbs, aching and empty, and her abdomen cramps with another wave of heat. She needs her alpha’s knot now. She’s waited too long.

“ _Kylo_ ,” she whines.

Kylo’s lips seek out her gland and _suck_. She wants to feel his teeth _bite_ , and _tear_ at her skin until she is _his_. She gasps, and trembles beneath him as electricity shoots through her veins. A flush of lust wracks through her body. Her neglected pussy soaks her legs and the bed. He spreads her legs wide, and his eyes are transfixed on her centre.

“Always so _wet_ for your alpha,” he groans, before guiding the thick head of his cock to her weeping core. The first brush of his cock against her slick makes her mewl, and her back arches off of the bed.

“ _Yes_ , all for you, alpha,” she moans. She is reduced to just sensation. Every thought is fixated on the feel of him against her.

The press of his thick cock inside of her feels like the first breath of calm amidst the wild storm of her heat. Every nerve in her body is attuned to the slick stretch of him filling her. She feels so _full_ , like she can hardly even accommodate him. He pushes further into her, and her eyes roll back in her head, and she shivers.

“ _Yesyesyesyesyes_ ,” she chants under her breath. He is only halfway inside of her, yet she feels stuffed to the brim. Kylo pulls out slowly, and her cunt clamps down around him in a vice. He moans hotly against her cheek, and she wants to _taste_ it. She can feel the tension in his rippling muscles, and she drags her nails down his arms. He’s holding himself back. She wants _all_ of her alpha _now_.

“ _More_ , alpha, _please_ ,” she whines.

“I’m trying to be good for you, babygirl,” he pants over her. She can hear his restraint in his deep, baritone voice. Her greedy fingers thread through his silken locks, and she thrusts her hips against him.

“I don’t want you to be good,” she huffs. She says it like it is the most obvious statement in the world. Like it doesn’t even necessitate being said at all.

Kylo goes rigid above her. She whines low in her throat, and meekly tries thrusting her hips to take him deeper inside. A small lump of panic balls in her throat, and she worries she might have said something wrong.

Will her alpha leave her? What if he doesn’t take care of her?

The thought makes her heart splinter, and she suddenly is trying very hard to suppress the need to cry.

Kylo scents her panic, and laves at her gland, licking lazy strokes across the aching flesh. She shivers, and her body thrashes beneath his hold.

“You will let me know if it’s too much for you,” he demands. Rey doesn’t understand how that’s possible. Have they not already done enough to scare away a lesser person? Does he not understand that she doesn’t have a limit around him.

But she nods her head frantically anyway, “Yes, alpha, I will.”

He hums against her throat, before he rises to his palms above her. With a sharp _snap_ of his hips, he bottoms out, and thrusts completely into her. It is hard, and fast, and deep. So _impossibly_ deep. She feels like she’s about to burst. Her cunt spasms around his thick length, and she cries out into the room. He slides out of her body for half a second, before snapping _hard_ into her again, and she squeals.

His pace is punishing, brutal, and it is _everything_. With every thrust inside of her, she is reborn, and every inch of her body flares with heat and wanton desire. The friction is delicious, and she slides further and further up the bed with the force of his thrusts. She cannot even try to keep up with his brutal pace, she can only hold on and _take_ it.

Heat licks deep in her bones, and her muscles tense. She’s _so_ close. His gaze never strays from her face, and she feels undone by the intensity in his wild, obsidian eyes. He fills her _ruthlessly_ , and each hard pound makes her breath catch, and her nails dig deep into the thick muscles in his arms and back. The tip of his cock thrusts over and over again into her cervix, and the pleasure-pain makes her see stars.

Sweat drips between them, and she leans up to lick an enticing drop that pools at the tip of his nose. He growls low, and her cunt clenches hard around him. Her teeth nibble at the cartilage, and his hand wraps solidly around her throat, shoving her hard against the bed. Her eyes squeeze shut, and her muscles tense impossibly tighter.

 _Yes_. This is everything that she wanted. His other hand grips onto her hips, and lifts them high into the air, while he continues to pound _deep_ inside of her. His cock fills her even deeper at this angle, and harder, and she cannot breathe. Her jaw drops open, and she cannot even moan for how exquisite he feels inside of her.

 _Yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _yes!_

Every nerve in her body is alight with her desire for this man. Every muscle, every inch of skin, every wild beat of her heart yearns for this moment in isolation. She never wants to feel anything else again. With every snap of her alpha’s hips, and every low groan and growl that escapes his reddened, plush lips, she is undone. His fingers flex and tense around the slender column of her throat, his grip secure over her tender, sweat-slicked flesh.

“You take my cock so _well_ , babygirl, like you were fucking _made_ for it,” he moans hot against her skin.

Heat blooms inside of her, and she clenches tight around him. His teeth find her gland, and he nips and sucks, while his hips piston even harder into her. She can feel the thick swell of his knot slap against her with each thrust, and her mouth waters for it. She _needs_ it.

“ _Yes_ , Kylo, _please_ ,” she keens.

He abruptly pulls out of her, and the loss of his cock inside of her is a visceral ache. He roughly flips her over onto her stomach, fists his hand in her hair, and plunges deep inside of her in a swift, merciless thrust. She nearly collapses, and wails out her pleasure loud into the room. He is impossibly deep, and he ruts into her with abandon. She feels the sting of his hand slapping against her ass, the sound lost to the rhythmic squelch of his cock pounding into her.

 _Fuck_ _yes_. This animalistic fucking is everything that she wanted from her alpha. His claim is base, ruthless, and complete over her body. Any second now, she knows she will come. His hand that massages the stinging cheek of her ass, now rakes down the length of her spine, his nails digging into her skin in a delicious pleasure-pain.

“Come for me, Rey,” he commands.

As if his permission was all she was waiting for, her mind _snaps_ , and she _shatters_. The force of her orgasm is all-consuming, and she feels weightless. Her jaw is open wide in a silent scream, and she cannot breathe. She is torn asunder beneath the solid weight of his body, and sure, hard thrusts. His cock continues to fill her, and the noises her cunt makes as her body takes him are obscene. It is a symphony of filth and depravity. He is moaning deep behind her, and the sound burns her skin, and tingles along her spine.

But he doesn’t stop his thrusts. He continues his merciless onslaught. The hand in her hair pulls roughly, until her back meets his chest, and he pounds upwards into her. The angle is different, and _deep_. Her eyes roll back in her head, and she writhes against him. His tall, broad body dwarfs her, and she feels impossibly small as he takes her.

His hand in her hair comes to settle around her throat, while his other hand moves from her hip to attack her clit. She screams, bucking wildly against him. His knot probes at her folds, and she can think of nothing more than her aching desperation for it.

“ _Please_ knot me, Kylo. _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” she begs. His fingers roll and pinch her clit in tight, fast movements. Her hand flies to his wrist which rests against her collarbone, her small fingers clutching at him. Her other hand finds his hip and holds on desperately as he continues to fill her hard and deep over and over and _over_ again.

“You beg so sweetly for my knot, babygirl. I fucking _love_ it,” he growls hot against her ear. She shivers, and she feels a sob of pleasure tear itself out of her throat.

With the tightening of his grip, and the quickening pace of his deft, thick fingers, he slips his knot inside of her, and Rey is _gone_.

His knot is impossibly big, _stuffing_ her, _stretching_ her to the point of pain. She feels suspended, her breath non-existent as she shudders and trembles against her alpha. Her mind whites out, and she feels everything and nothing. She is weightless, and collapses against his solid, powerful body. He continues to rut what little he can inside of her, his groans low and rumbling against her skin as he comes with her. His fingers attack her clit with single-minded ferocity, extending the length of her orgasm as she gushes and shudders around him. Her body rolls and bucks against his, both into and away from the pure, raw sensation.

She feels the hot, thick ropes of his come fill her, stuff her, and she shakes against him, a smaller, weaker orgasm ripping through the aftershocks of her last one. It is too much stimulation, _too_ _much_. Her hands find his and still them.

She gulps air deep into her lungs, feeling as though she’s run a marathon. Her alpha’s chest rises and falls unevenly against her, and she sinks into him. His hands come to wrap around her, pulling her into a tight embrace against him, and he buries his head in the crook of her neck.

Rey doesn’t know how long they stay like this, with her alpha’s arms encircling her close, while his come fills her, and his knot twitches inside of her. She could die like this. Her heat finally subsides little by little, with each pulse of him inside of her aching, abused cunt. She feels lucid for the first time in hours. She knows it will not last long.

Carefully, he manoeuvres them so that they’re lying down on the bed, his cock still locked deep inside of her. She shivers against him, and he pulls her ever closer into his body, cradling her from behind. She throws her top leg over his hip to relieve some of the pressure, and she sighs as he slips that much deeper inside of her. His hand strokes softly across her glistening skin, and she feels warmth pulse through her.

He murmurs praise in her ear, his deep voice husky from his exertions. He’s so _proud_ of the way she takes his cock and his knot. He _loves_ watching her fall apart for him, and the sounds and faces she makes when she comes. He’s going to knot her _again_ _and_ _again_ and this is _only_ the beginning. She’s going to be _ruined_ for any other cock. Will _never_ be able to fuck another man _ever_ again without thinking of her alpha. She burrows deeper into him, and knows that he’s right.

Here, sated and drowsy in the secure arms of her alpha, she falls asleep with the ghost of a smile on her lips, and the whisper of his affection atop her skin.

 _Mine_ , her inner omega purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me everyone, and thank you for your kind words! The reception to this story so far is blowing me away.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think of the more, ehem, depraved elements of it as well, as this is a first for me to write about.  
> Also, here’s my obligatory reminder to be safe, sane, and consenual irl folks.  
> I immensely value your feedback!  
> Til next time, cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business writing this, because I have another WIP I'm working on. But I started writing it to help with my writer's block, and I couldn't keep this absolute filth to myself. 
> 
> Also, I have a helluva lot of respect for pole dancers. I took a class recently, which is part of the why I was inspired to write this, and holy hell is it hard af. If you're looking for the workout of your life, then I highly recommend checking out any pole fit classes in your area. It's fun, challenging, and makes you feel so confident in your body afterwards. 
> 
> Also, if you go to a strip club, remember to look and not touch. I'm breaking all of the rules here, because, frankly, I don't give a damn about logic in this fic.
> 
> The performance with Kylo is inspired by a combination of these two videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4b1qns0BkE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGzVFjjfAfw


End file.
